Yo tomare la responsabilidad
by Amyridee43sessh
Summary: Han pasado casi dos años desde que Souichi acepto que su cuerpo acepta a Morinaga y Morinaga ya trabaja en la Farmacéutica S, pero Morinaga trabaja en un grupo con un proyecto especial. ¿Cómo afectara este proyecto a esta pareja? Yaoi mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Adventicia** tiene **YAOI **quien dijera relación con **hombre y hombre** y futuro **mpreg**, de parte disfruten

**Discriminador: **Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga

**Resumen: Han pasado casi dos años desde que Souichi acepto que su cuerpo acepta a Morinaga y Morinaga ya trabaja en la Farmacéutica S, pero Morinaga trabaja en un grupo con un proyecto especial. ****¿****Cómo afectara este proyecto a esta pareja? **

*Notas de autor*

Casi nunca escribo en español pero lo sé muy bien y estoy acostumbrada a la ortografía de Ingles y no sé muy bien como es la ortografía en español aunque lo hice google me confundí con las comitas, guiones, y rayas

"es el dialogo"

_Son los pensamientos_

Farmacéutica S fue el único nombre que encontré en el manga

De parte disfruten

Cap.1

Que ha pasado

* * *

><p>La vida nunca parece ser fácil para Souichi Tatsumi ya que siempre le era complicada. Siempre tenía a personas de tras de él que eran homosexuales, que su hermanito fue atrapado por un homosexual, y también Tetsuhiro y Isogai lo chantajeaban de su secreta relación que tenia con Tetsuhiro, pero un día sí que su vida dio un giro de más de 360 grados que nunca olvidaría.<p>

"¿Como pudo pasar esto?"

"¿Qué me hizo este DESGRACIADO?"

"¡TETSUHIRO!"

*Tiempo antes*

"Sem... Souichi ya me voy a trabajar, hasta la noche"

Decía Moringa en la puerta listo para ir a su trabajo que había comenzado hace cuatro meses.

"Hasta la noche Morinaga"

Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que Souichi por fin admitió que estaba bien con la relación que tenia con Morinaga, aun que todavía decía que no era homosexual, que solamente Morinaga era especial. Morinaga estaba tan contento que no lo podía creer y acepto tomar el entrenamiento de su futuro nuevo trabajo mientras acababa su último año de universidad. Aunque Souichi todavía no daba a toser su brazo porque todavía no dejaba de ser tirano contra Morinaga pero ya no le ponía llave a su puerta. Souichi todavía estaba en la universidad pero parecía que tal vez se convertiría en maestro de allí o continuaría estudiando. Cuando Morinaga por fin se graduó de la universidad, en su nuevo trabajo le dieron un mes de descanso y junto con Souichi y Kanako visitaron a Tomoe y Kurokawa en California.

El entrenamiento fue una tortura mortal para Morinaga, fue peor que Canadá. Estuvo en Hamamatsu por tres mese sin poder visitar a Souichi y Souichi estaba más que feliz de la vida que ni siquiera lo fue a visitar lo pero le llamaba. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la misma vez, pensaba Morinaga. Cuando Souichi lo fue a recoger tuvo que darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para que apaciguara de demostrar su felicidad y su amor a todo el mundo en la estación de trenes. Al ver a Souichi, Morinaga fue corriendo a él y casi le brinca encima de él. Le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo dejo morado. Luego acerco su cara a la de Souichi para besarlo y cerró sus ojos y luego….

"Auchh"

De repente tenía un gran dolor de cabeza.

"¿ Pero por qué me pegas Sempai?

" Tu sabes por qué Morinaga"

"Pero si.."

"Aguantate hasta llegar a casa"

"Pero fueron tres meses sin ti Sempai"

"Pero nada Morinaga"

"Por lo menos la mano Sempai"

"Estás loco Morinaga"

Y zasss

"Auchhh"

Morinaga con lágrimas de dolor y felicidad en sus ojos, pero en verdad extrañaba a su tirano. Hasta se preguntaba y se había vuelto masoquista. Morinaga sabía que no iba a ganar en público pero en casa era otra historia. Fueron a casa y por supuesto que Morinaga tuvo lo que quiso por tres meses. A su Sempai rendidito en la cama agotado de sus actividades que dudaron más de cinco horas. Tres meses sin tener a su Sempai era una verdadera tortura de muerte.

Cuando Morinaga comenzó su trabajo en la Farmacéutica S ya no podía ver a su Sempai mucho y se deprimió un poco hasta que Souichi se dio cuenta. A principio comenzaba a trabajar des de las 9 a.m hasta las 7 p.m pero luego le cambiaron el horario a turno de la tarde de 2 p.m. a 12 a.m . Morinaga había estado trabajando por dos meses ya que el entrenamiento ya había cavado y casi no veía a Sempai solo en las noches y fines de semana cuando no tenía que trabajarlos. Souichi sabía que Morinaga estaba triste y aumqué él no lo aceptara el también lo quería ver alegre otra vez y que lo sostuviera en sus brazos otra vez. Souichi se quedo despierto en su habitación un miércoles en la noche esperando a Morinaga que viniera. Lo que hizo fue algo que no podía creer que haría para Morinaga.

"Si que ese trabajo tiene a Morinaga ocupado, cuanto más va a tardar"

"Ya si son la 1:00 a.m., ¿No le habrá pasado algo?"

Cuando tuvo ese mal pensamiento pasó por la mente sintió como si el corazón hubiera sido puñaleado. Los mismos sentimientos que sintió cuando Morinaga había desaparecido pos las dos semanas y hacia comenzado su extraña relación.

De repente oyó que la puerta se abrió y cerró. Se hizo el dormido rápidamente ya que sabía que Morinaga siempre checaba que estuviera en casa y casi siempre entraba muy silenciosamente a su cuarto y le daba un beso en la frente o en los labios. Souichi se daba cuenta y enveses se quedaba despierto solo para poder verlo y sentir sus suaves labios sin importar donde fuera besado. Morinaga como casi todos los días o mejor dicho noches fue a la habitación de Souichi e hizo el mismo ritual que había empezado hace un mese. Cuando Morinaga se fue de la habitación, Souichi espero unos minutos para que Morinaga se preparara para dormir. Después de cinco minutos no oyó más ruido. Muy silenciosamente salió de su cama y entre la oscuridad de la habitación se aventuro para salir de su habitación y entrar a la de Morinaga. Cada paso se oía como un ruido muy fuerte pero en realidad casi ni se escuchaba. A la misma vez su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte que casi sentía que le saldría de su pecho. Cuando por fin pasó el pasillo y estaba en la puerta de Morinaga dejo salir un suspiro.

Cautelosamente se metió al la habitación de Morinaga, y con mucho cuidado se paro enfrente de la cama de Morinaga.(fetal) Morinaga parecía como un ángel caído del cielo que hasta a Souichi se le derritió el corazón cuando vio a su ángel caído. Souichi contemplaba el cuerpo de Morinaga, su cabellera azabache cuales sus dedos pasaban por ella mientras Morinaga lo llevaba a las puertas del cielo con cada embestida de sus apasionadas noches de amor. Sus fuertes brazos que lo hacen sentir seguro y protegido de todos los males que ay al alrededor. Su tierna mirada que dejaba demostrar porque en verdad era un ángel. Una cara que muestra serenidad y confianza cuando está dormido. Souichi decidió seguir con su plan. Reviso cautelosamente por donde se metería en la cama. Vio que por de frente había un lugar donde se podía acomodar alado de Morinaga y levanto la liviana colcha y se acostó alado de Morinaga.

El plan de Souichi era simple, ir a la habitación de Morinaga y acostarse en la cama con él y dormir, pero cuando se acostó junto a él, Morinaga sintió su calor y lo abrazo mientras dormía. Souichi estaba de cara a cara con Morinaga. Al ver su expresión de felicidad en su cara y hizo lo que no esperaba.

"(susurrando con sensualidad) Mori ..naga"

Se acerco a él y algo mas fuete que la gravedad lo beso en los labios. Los labios que el habían prendido fuego a su cuerpo muchas veces en esas apasionadas noches de pasión. Que le habían enseñado que su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos por ser besado por ellos pero que su orgullo negaba a aceptarlo. Ahora esa fuerza fue más fuerte y puso sus brazos alrededor de Morinaga. Morinaga comenzó a sentir algo en sus labios y sentía una calidez alrededor de su cuerpo. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

"¿Sem...pai?"

Souichi solo lo vio con una mirada de celo cual pasión se trasmitía por toda su cara. Solo junto sus labios otra vez. Morinaga estaba confundido sin saber si era un sueño o realidad. ¿_Sempai vino a verme?_ Mientras tanto Souichi se irritaba ya que Morinaga no respondía para atrás. Luego empezó a sentir algo familiar entre sus piernas la erección de Morinaga. Souichi sonrió.

"¿Sempai?, ¿es un sueño o realidad?"

Souichi se quedo silencioso por un momento. ¿_Que estoy haciendo? _¿_Porque lo hago_?

"¿Sempai?"

"No mas Sempai Tetsuhiro"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya no me llames Sempai, dime Souichi"

"Sempai"

"Tetsuhiroo"

"Souichi"

"Tetsuhiro"

Tetsuhiro estaba más que contento. Era casi un sueño hecho realidad. Sempai dio el primer paso, entro a su habitación y luego lo besa y le dice que lo llame Souichi. Era algo difícil de creer. El cuerpo de Souichi se acercaba más a Morinaga sin que él le diera la orden. Souichi estaba acostado de su lado derecho dándole la cara a Tetsuhiro, mientras sus manos iban a la cara de Tetsuhiro para acariciar sus labios con sus dedos. A la misma vez Tetsuhiro besaba los dedos de Souichi. Ya no aguanto más y le garro la mano y acerco la mano de Souichi hacia él al mismo tiempo Souichi acerco su cuerpo a Tetsuhiro. Los dos acercaron sus caras para darse un beso. Beso tras beso sus cuerpos se pusieron uno junto al otro. Tetsuhiro empezó a darle besos en la mejilla y poco a poco fue desentiendo a su cuello. Fue al punto donde sabía que a Souichi le encantaba que lo besara.

"Tetsu.."

Empezó a desabotonar la camisa y quitarle los pantalones de Souichi y pasar sus manos por todo su pecho y espalda. Souichi solo podía dar gruñidos de placer y abrazar a Tetsuhiro con toda su alma que le marcaba la espalda., mientras se besaban con pasión. El fuego los consumía por todo el cuerpo y necesitaban aliviar su fuego. Tetsuhiro comenzó a bajar las pijamas de Souichi. Podía sentir que ya estaba duro y goteaba sin parar, estaba listo para ser aliviado de su tortura. Tetsuhiro movió sus labios muy despacio hacia el pecho de Souichi cual dejaba un camino de saliva, mientras sus manos trabajaban en su erección. Le daba dulces carisias por donde pusiera sus manos cual encendían más a Souichi.

"Mas…Mas … Tetsu..hiro por favor"

Nunca Souichi le había rogado que continuara, ni si quiera cuando ya aceptaba que su cuerpo le gustaba que fuera tocado por él. El deseo de estar adentro de él, hizo que Tetsuhiro lo agarrara por las caderas y hacerlo sentarse arriba de él. Ya que Souichi tomo la iniciativa, Tetsuhiro quería que lo disfrutara al máximo, que lo sintiera todo adentro de él y demostrarle cuando lo amaba. Los ojos de huevo estrellado que Souichi puso cuando se percato de lo que pasaba. Iba a montar a Tetsuhiro, en solo Imaginase se sonrojo tanto que el rubor fue hasta su desnudo pecho. Quería ser llenado por él, y que le diera en esa parte de su cuerpo que lo hacía sentirse en el paraíso cada vez que su pene rosaba o pegaba contra esa joya escondida dentro de él. En los ojos de ambos las llamas de fuego se elevaron como si gasolina fuera agregada.

Tetsuhiro metió dos dedos a su boca para lubricarlos más que pudo, y los llevo a la entrada de Souichi. Lo penetro con cuidado con un dedo y luego el otro ya que tenían más de dos meses sin hacerlo. Souichi dejo ir un pequeño grito de dolor, pero los avilés dedos de su amante lo hizo olvidar el dolor y sentir placer recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sin sacar sus dedos, Tetsuhiro hizo que el cuerpo de Souichi bajara con él para que sus pechos estuvieran juntos y con su mano libre trajo sus caras juntas para besarlo y le susurro suavemente

"Desvísteme y Móntame, Souichi"

Con las manos temblorosas pero con propósito en mente, Souichi fue al primer botón de la pijama y continuo con los cinco botones restantes. El pelinegro se quedo asombrado al ver que su amado hiciera lo que le ordeno ya que era tímido y usualmente se reusaba a las ordenes. Cuando llego a los pantalones Tetsuhiro lo paro, y Souichi pregunto.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te amo Souichi"

Tetsuhiro se removió sus propios pantalones mientras Souichi se sonrojaba y sin importar cuantas veces lo viera desnudo siempre se sonroja. En ese momento sintió que su amante lo ponía en posición. Cuando sintió en su entrada que ya estaba siendo penetrada, algo en el paso. Cuando su cuerpo tomo por completo a Tetsuhiro sintió algo en el que nunca había sentido antes. ¿_Porque me siento tan completo? No hay dolor solo placer._

_"_Ahh"

Souichi empezó a mover sus caderas para arriba y abajo sin pensarlo. Sentía como su joya oculta era rozada y tocada que provocaba que arqueara su espalda y dejada salir sonidos de placer con cada rose. Mientras Tetsuhiro empezó a mover sus caderas para sincronizarse con su amado. Mientras con la mano derecha trabajaba con el miembro de su amado y la otra el mismo se estimulaba sus pezones y los de su amor. Souichi empezó a sentir algo dentro de él que quería salir de él una satisfacción que nunca antes había tenido con Tetsuhiro. A como aumentaban la velocidad de su apasionado baile, sentía que se iba a explotar….

"Tetsuhiro…,allí …mas Tetsu …. "

"ahhh…ahh"

"Sou...ichi …te…amo"

A como Tetsuhiro llego al orgasmo agarro a Souichi y le dio un beso como nunca le había dado que le ayudo a Souichi venirse. Entre suspiros Souichi pronuncio,

"Te quiero Tetsuhiro"

Por primera vez en su relación con Tetsuhiro dejo salir las palabras que siempre había retenido en el, que por fin tuvo la valentía de dar más pasos a sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tetsuhiro. Esos ojos de esmeralda llorosos lo veían con un brillo nunca antes visto en ellos que transmitían una alegría más grande que nunca antes hubiera sentido en ellos. Mientras jadeaban, con su mano izquierda Tetsuhiro agarro la mano derecha de Souichi y mezclo sus dedos con él y su otra mano aparto los largos mechones de pelo de la cara de Souichi y darle un cálido beso en los labios y luego en su frente.

"Dilo otra vez Souichi, Por favor"

"No dije nada, y ya vete a dormir Morinaga"

Morinaga no le suplico a Souichi que volviera a decir esas palabras ya que sabía que tal vez muy pronto las iba a volver a oír y que a Souichi le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos del corazón. Muy lentamente se puso en posición fetal junto con Souichi y el oído de Souichi susurro muy bajo

"Souichi yo te quiero y TE AMO y te amare por toda mi vida y esperare toda mi eternidad para que me vuelvas a decir esas palabras otra vez y sean acompañadas de 'te amo'"

"Morinaga?"

"Si, Souichi"

"Ya !DUERMETE!"

Morinaga solo sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de Souichi para asegurarlo ya que tenía que ir al trabajo en unas horas. Mientras Souichi solo dejaba que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en su cara porque la declaración de Tetsuhiro le trajo mucha felicidad a su corazón. _¿__Qué me has hecho Tetsuhiro Morinaga?_

Continuara

Ojala les allá gustado hasta luego y comenten ya que tomo la critica creativa


	2. Chapter 2

Otra vez le habían cambiado el horario a Morinaga. Ya era la tercera vez desde que comenzó el empleo en Farmacéutica S, pero Souichi no se podía quejar, ya que lo podía ver por las noches y pasar unas horas con el aunque no lo admitiera abierta mente.

"¿Morinaga que harás en esa compañía para que te cambien el horario cada rato?"

Souichi no sabía qué era lo que Morinaga hacia exactamente en su trabajo. Solo sabía que tenía que ver con la reproducción de plantas y animales y que era un gran secreto. Souichi entendía que Morinaga estaba bajo contrato y si lo rompía tal vez su carrera que apenas estaba floreciendo podía ser truncada. Souichi solo esperaba que Morinaga le dijera lo que podía a su propio tiempo.

Souichi luego se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para ir a la universidad. Estaba un poco indeciso, ya avía acabado son su maestría en agricultura y estaba continuando con el doctorado. La universidad le ofrecía un puesto en la universidad como maestro por dos años y enseñar solo un período. Solo quedaban pocos maestros que enseñaban clases para la especialidad en agricultura y el profesor Fukushima ya se iba a jubilar. Ya que Souichi había estado muchos años con ellos en la universidad, pensaron en el. También tenía un poco de experiencia, y ya sabía cómo trabajaban las cosas allí, era una buena opción. Le ofrecían pagar todos los gastos de su doctorado. La oferta era muy tentativa, pero enseñar a otros le causaba un poco de pánico. Tenía que tomar una decisión en dos semanas. Ya lo había discutido con Morinaga ya que él no le ocultaba asuntos como esos. Morinaga le dio todo su apoyo y le dio valor, pero todavía tenía miedo ya que nunca había enseñado ni tenía idea lo que iba a enseñar con exactitud. Lo bueno que el semestre ya se iba a cavar, pero si el aceptaba la oferta tendría que tomar por lo menos dos clases privadas para enseñar.

Agarro su mochila y salió del apartamento a dirección a la universidad. Cuando llego a la universidad fue a su clase y luego fue al laboratorio. Cuando Morinaga se fue le tomo un tiempo a Souichi encontrar un buen ayudante de laboratorio. Muchos de los desafortunados tuvieron que aguantar los gritos y uno que otro maltrato que Souichi les hacía. Unos no aguantaban más de dos días, y otros ni un día. Se preguntaban como Morinaga lo aguanto tanto tiempo. Souichi estaba acostumbrado a Morinaga que le fue muy difícil acostumbrase a no tenerlo a su lado. Extrañaba gritarle un poco que hasta se oyera al otro laboratorio de alado, de tenerlo como sirviente personal que le compra y trajera lo que quisiera, y pegarle cuando hacia algo mal o intentaba alguna movida hacia él. Si, tenía que aceptarlo extrañaba a su lindo cachorrito fiel. Morinaga hacia todo lo que fuera posible sin importar lo que fuera para estar a su lado y fue cuando se dio cuenta que nunca podría remplazar a Morinaga de ninguna forma.

Después de unas tres semanas Souichi lo había tomado como un juego y veía como podía torturar y poner a prueba a los nuevos ayudantes. Una semana después llego su nuevo ayudante, Yukito Ikeda. Era un novato y apenas tenía un año en la universidad. Tenía ojos de color café miel, con cabello café oscuro y un poco más largo que el de Morinaga. Era una cabeza más bajo que él y de cuerpo delgado. Su mirada le traía tranquilidad y de alguna forma le recordaba a Morinaga cuando comenzó a trabajar con él y una voz tranquila. Souichi se asombro con el muchacho. Para su sorpresa, Yukito era más competente que todos los otros ayudantes anteriores. El sabía como trabajaba todo en el laboratorio y no necesitaba que le repitieran las cosas. Cualquier cosa que Souichi le pedía lo hacía y siempre le mostraba respeto. Pero lo mejor de era que tenía novia que significaba que no era gay. De parte era buen muchacho que se sentía afortunado de tenerlo como ayudante. Le tomo un tiempo acostumbrase que alguien más que Morinaga le dijera Sempai. Yukito prefería que le llamaran por su primer nombre así que fue fácil para Souichi.

A como paso el tiempo Yukito supo lo que Souichi no quería que nadie supieran; ese gran secreto, que tenía una 'relación' con Morinaga. Una mañana Souichi estaba en el laboratorio haciendo unas pruebas de rutina cuando Morinaga llego al laboratorio. Souichi estaba más que sorprendido al ver a Morinaga. Morinaga estaba en la puerta del laboratorio y luego se sentó junto a Souichi que estaba parado enfrente de la meza.

"Que haces aquí Morinaga?"

"Solo vine a visitar y darle las gracias a profesor Fukushima y a verte a ti Sempai"

"Morinaga, me vez todos los días en casa así que ya vete a casa o ve a otro lugar " le dijo Souichi un poco irritado pero calmado

"¿Sempai no me extrañas por lo menos un poco aquí en el laboratorio?", le pregunto Morinaga con ternura. A la misma vez se levanto de la silla y se acerco a Souichi por atrás. Luego muy despacio metió sus brazos por los brazos de Souichi para poder darle un abrazo y ponerle su cabeza al lado de Souichi. Souichi sentía la tibia respiración de Morinaga en su cuello. "Porque yo si" dijo Morinaga con una voz suave y seductora. Souichi solo se sonrojaba con solo oírlo y sentirlo junto a él. Morinaga subió su mano derecha despacio sobre la ropa por el pecho de Souichi asegurándose de tocar partes claves. Cuando llego al cuello de Souichi, acaricio su manzana de Adán mientras comenzó a besar su vena principal cual era la parte más sensible de Souichi en el cuello. Souichi dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, y la realidad vino a él. Estaban en el laboratorio de la universidad, tenía que parar.

"Morinaga por favor para estamos en la universidad" dijo Souichi un poco agitado ya que parecía que su cuerpo quería corresponder a las caricias de Morinaga.

"Sempai…te extraño mucho que solo verte en casa no es lo suficiente para mi" dijo Morinaga con un poco de tristeza, pero continuaba con sus caricias sobre Souichi.

"Ya no soy tu Sempai Morinaga, llámame por mi nombre o mi apellido"

"Te llamare por tu nombre si me llamas por el mío Sempai", Morinaga empezó a lamer su cuello hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cachete. Souichi sentía el miembro de Morinaga que estaba tomando vida y hacia que su miembro también tomara vida. Souichi quería que todo parara por que estaban en la universidad y los podían ver y conociendo a Morinaga sabía que llevaría su actividad hasta el final, si lo hizo en la calle hasta el final porque no en la universidad.

"Morinaga por favor para" le suplicaba Souichi con dificultad. En eso Morinaga uso su mano izquierda para agarra la mano derecha de Souichi y mezclar sus dedos y su mano derecha volteo la cabeza de Souichi para darle un beso. Souichi acepto el beso. Los labios de Morinaga eran suaves pero luego sintió la lengua aventurera de Morinaga en sus labios para abrirse paso en su boca. Souichi quería gemir pero solo dejo que su lengua bailara con la de Morinaga.

"Te amo Souichi" dijo Morinaga entre besos. De repente la puerta se abrió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"Sempai ya vine" dijo Yukito al entrar el laboratorio y los vio. Vio a su Sempai con otro hombre de pelo negro cual se le hacía familiar en una situación muy comprometedora. Se estaban besando apasionadamente, y sus cuerpos estaban medio enredados. Souichi paro de hacer lo que estaba asciendo con Morinaga mientras su cara se ponía roja como un tomate y se separo de Morinaga. Morinaga también se puso rojo. Souichi se quería suicidarse de la pena. Los ojos de Yukito querían salirse de sus ojos, no podía creer lo que había visto que hasta el se avía puesto rojo.

"Creo que yo vengo después, discúlpenme" dijo Yukito mientras iba a salir del laboratorio cuando Morinaga le dijo

"Quédate, yo ya me iba"

"No, mejor me voy"

"Yukito quédate con tal que el ya se va, VERDAD MORINAGA"

"Si Sempai"

Morinaga ya se iba cuando Souichi lo llamo.

"Morinaga ven aquí" Morinaga sin pensarlo fue a su Sempai y zass

"Auchhh"

Cuando menos lo pensó y puso su guardia abajo Souichi le dio un zape bien dado en la cabeza.

"ya vete Morinaga"

"Que cruel eres Sempai"

"Tú sabes que lo mereces Morinaga"

"Lo sé, te veré después Souichi"

"Si, después Tetsuhiro"

Morinaga se fue sobándose su chichón del tamaño de una pelota de golf pero con una sonrisa por que Souichi le llamo por su nombre.

Todavía Yukito estaba perplejo de lo que había presidiado. Y luego vio una pequeña riña de pareja.

"Umm, Yukito lo que vistes hoy espero que no lo divulgas y que no cambien las cosas entre nosotros"

Mientras tanto Yukito seguía un poco lento y absorbiendo todo que había pasado.

"Yukito?" Souichi movía la mano enfrente de su cara.

"Umm, si Sempai no diré nada. Pero puedo preguntar algo"

"Ya que"

"No era usted homofóbico"

Souichi no podía creer que le dijeran que era homofóbico aunque era de una forma, no le temía a los homosexuales solo los odiaba excepto a su hermanito y un poco a Morinaga"

"No soy homofóbico en totalidad Yukito, solo odio a casi todos los homosexuales por cosas que me han pasado antes en mi vida."

"¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?"

"Si Yukito"

"¿El estaba en esta universidad antes verdad?"

Souichi tomo un suspiro y contesto.

"Si, era mi antiguo Kohai, Tetsuhiro Morinaga. El ya se graduó y va a trabajar en Farmacéutica S, y de parte vivimos juntos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"No Sempai,…bueno si, ¿es usted gay?"

Souichi no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta con exactitud. El no era gay ni le gustaban los hombres solo que Morinaga tenía algo especial y sabia que si le gustaban las mujeres, pero Morinaga se metió a su vida de alguna manera que no sabía cómo explicarlo en lo absoluto. Souichi lo vio a los ojos y respiro profundamente

"No soy gay, solo que Morinaga es especial. El es el único que dejo que me muestre su 'amor' y el amigo más fiel que haya tenido en mi vida"

Yukito solo lo vio a los ojos y le dijo con una confianza

"No se preocupe Sempai no diré nada solo que tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. Y le diré algo, no creo que los odie solo que sus experiencias pasadas lo han afectado un poco y ha creado una pared para protegerse pero usted sabe muy adentro que no los odia. También cuando necesite hablar con alguien puede contarme " Yukito le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Souichi.

"Gracias Yukito"

"De nada Sempai"

La plática con Yukito le ayudo mucho pero sabía algo muy bien odiaba a Kurokawa.

Y con una voz alegre Yukito dijo

"¿Entonces Sempai, que haremos hoy?"

Y así fue como Yukito Ikeda supo el gran secreto de Souichi. Souichi recordaba que habían pasado como ocho meses que eso había pasado.

Souichi todavía tenía dudas si tomar la oferta pero al último decidió, se salió del laboratorio a fue a la oficina del profesor Fukushima y dijo

"Profesor Fukushima tomare la oferta"

"Que bien Souichi, veamos cómo te vamos a acomodar y no te asustes ya que ensenar no están difícil"


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventicia** tiene **YAOI**quien dijera relación con **hombre y hombre** y futuro **mpreg**, de parte disfruten

**Discriminador:**Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga

Cap.3

Algunos Secretos y Como pasaron ciertas cosas

* * *

><p><em>Souichi, hoy por fin te tendré en mis brazos otra vez esta noche,<em>pensaba Morinaga mientras estaba en el laboratorio de su trabajo. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que trabajaba con Farmacéutica S. Había tenido tres cambios de horario en cuatro meses, no tenía mucha oportunidad de ver a su Sempai ya que su horario no lo permitía. Lo único bueno es que casi lo podía ver en las noches y estar con el de nuevo, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos minutos.

Mientras Morinaga examinaba los cultivos para ver si había alguna diferencia que pudiera servir para la investigación en la que trabajaba, su compañera Yumiko Fukuda entro con una cara de felicidad que no podía quitar de su cara.

"¿Tetsuhiro, que crees?"

"¿Que paso Yumiko?"

"¿Te acuerdas de esas plantas que Masato encontró en el Congo?"

"Si. ¿Por?"

"Parece que las flores de esas plantas tienen ciclos de fertilidad todo el tiempo. La flor florea toda la vida de la planta, pero a la misma vez siempre se está reproduciendo todo el tiempo. Siempre está produciendo polen no importa la estación o clima, siempre hay flores hasta cuando está saliendo de la tierra primero nace la flor y luego las hojas. Es una planta maravillosa. La fertilidad de esta flor nos puede ayudar en nuestra investigación.

"En verdad. ¿Cuando la podre examina? Ya quiero saber cómo nos podrá ayudar."

"Tetsuhiro, pasado mañana vendrá. Ojala que nos ayude, en verdad. Si podemos encontrar los últimos elementos en esta planta por fin muchas parejas serán felices."

"Yumiko, aunque solo haya trabajado en este proyecto por tan solo poco meses me siento feliz de ser parte de esto. Nunca espere que fuera hacer parte de un grupo tan especial como este. Y de parte. ¿Cuando regresa Masato de Hamamatsu?"

"Parece que la semana que viene. Bueno te veo después Tetsuhiro"

"Hasta luego Yumiko."

Y en eso Yumiko salió del laboratorio. Su nuevo trabajo era algo especial. Primero que nada no esperaba que una farmacéutica muy famosa de Japón, que lo contratara por su conocimiento en plantas. Segundo que comenzaría a trabajar en un proyecto importante inmediatamente que era totalmente clasificado, que si rompía el contrato de cualquier forma su carrera o vida seria destruida y nunca jamás poder tener un empleo que no fuera más que un limpia mesas. Y tercero es que estaba trabajando con un grupo que buscaba una forma de que las parejas que eran infértiles pudieran tener hijos de su propia sangre. Todo había comenzado desde que acepto el empleo para Farmacéutica S. Al principio parecía que todo era normal, lo mandaban a los entrenamientos mientras todavía iba la a universidad. Afortunadamente, aunque la central de Farmacéutica S estaba en Hamamatsu no lo mandaban hasta Hamamatsu siempre pero la mayoría de las veces a ciudades cercanas que no estaban tan lejos de Nagoya.

El no era el único que iba a los entrenamientos pero se dio cuenta que en los primeros meses habían diez aspirantes incluido el. A los meses siguientes que daban seis aspirantes, y a los siguiente meses solo quedaban tres personas. Cuando Morinaga o cualquier otro aspirante preguntaba por los desaparecidos les decían "Ya no quisieron continuar con el entrenamiento, así que se fueron". Morinaga no entendía porque decidieron irse si solo iban tres días a la semana y todavía les pagaban como si fueran toda la semana, así que no hacia sentido su escusa.

En los últimos dos meses del entrenamiento la farmacéutica le empezó a decirle porque lo habían elegido para el puesto. Lo que Morinaga entendió por que fue elegido fue porque tenía muy bien conocimiento sobres las plantas y su reproducción. Era uno de los más altos de todas las universidades de Japón, en agricultura (de parte de Souichi que estaba un poco más alto que el). Le dijeron el propósito del proyecto cual era, buscar la cura para la infertilidad. Le dieron a escoger si quería continuar o ser puesto en otro proyecto ya que su conocimiento podría ayudar en otros proyectos. Le dieron una semana para aceptar el puesto para la infertilidad si no sería puesto en otro puesto. Acepto la oferta y por los dos siguientes últimos meses de entrenamiento fue enterándose de los procedimientos que ya habían hecho y las pruebas. También conoció a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo y quien estaba financiando la investigación.

Por pura coincidencia de la vida, Farmacéutica S tenía en Nagoya una sucursal y allí fue donde la investigación estaba siendo echa. Así que, Morinaga no tuvo que pelear por un puesto en Nagoya. Cuando le dio la noticia a Souichi, Souichi contesto con una voz de tristeza

"Pensé que ya me iba a liberar de ti, por lo menos por un rato."

Al principio la declaración de Souichi había sido como una puñalada al pecho pero no al corazón porque estaba acostumbrado a las palabras crueles de Souichi. Pero la misma vez, Morinaga vio que los ojos de Souichi se empezaron a poner cristalinos pero cuando los vio no parecían tener tristeza, dolor, o descontento, parecían que tenía un brillo de felicidad. Él sabía que a Souichi le costaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y aceptarlos sobre su relación homosexual con él. Sabía que ponerse a la defensiva era la única forma de protegerse, y él lo aceptaba. Morinaga sabía que aunque tomara tiempo Souichi aceptaría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Enveses Morinaga le hacía ver sus verdaderos sentimientos; aunque Souichi ya hubiera admitido que estaba bien con que estén juntos, pero todavía avía algo que no lo dejaba aceptarlo por completo y seguía a la defensiva especial mente en público y con su familia. Sabiendo que Souichi estaba secretamente contento por la noticia Morinaga se la dejo pasar, y le contesto.

"Sempai no seas malo conmigo, sabes que te amo. Además, este es nuestro hogar. ¿Y no te sientes solo sin mi?"

Souichi se quedo pensando por algunos segundos reconociendo que si se sentiría solo sin Morinaga como lo hacía hecho en Canadá y sin olvidar Hamamatsu por esos tres meses, el se sintió tan solo que en veces iba con su familia a pasar la noche. Mientras Souichi estaba desconcentrado, Morinaga se le acerco y lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo con algo de burla

"Y además, yo soy el que limpia y hace de comer"

"…."

Souichi solo se le quedo viendo con algo de enojo pero lo aceptaba. Además tenía razón, cuando Morinaga estuvo en Hamamatsu, el tenía que estar comprando comida ya echa o instantánea o si no iba con su familia a comer. También el apartamento no estaba tan limpio a de como cuando estaba Morinaga; no era que estuviera sucio solo que estaba desordenado y una que otra cosa tirada; especialmente su cuarto. Con una voz seductora Morinaga acerco sus labios al oído de Souichi y le dijo

"Ahora quiero limpiar y comerme cada parte de tu cuerpo Sempai"

Souichi solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada ni para protestar, mientras Morinaga ponía una sonrisa de victoria. Como amaba ver a su Sempai sonrojado, lo hacía ver tierno que no lo podía resistir tal ternura. Morinaga lo volvió a besar con ternura en los labios, Souichi no lo rechazo, y lo acepto con timidez. Morinaga lo abrazo y lo cargo al cuarto más cercano para celebrar la buena noticia.

Otra cosa que Morinaga no esperaba cuando estaba en el entrenamiento fue que cuando termino la universidad, Farmacéutica S le dio un mes de descanso. Le dijeron que se lo merecía y que como quiera le iban a pagar. Souichi también tomo un descanso de un mes ya que había pasado el semestre. Morinaga, Souichi, y Kanako arreglaron sus pasaportes y todo el papeleo y fueron a visitar a Tomoe y Kurokawa. Souichi fue a torturar Kurokawa, pero desafortunadamente a la segunda semana para Souichi, hubo otro visitante inesperado que lo mantuvo en línea con cierto secretito de él. Los visitaron por dos semanas y luego regresaron a Japón. Las dos semanas restantes se relajaron aunque Souichi iba de vez en cuando a la universidad por unas horas, aunque Morinaga supo cómo aprovechar los días con Souichi.

Lo único que Morinaga en verdad odio del entrenamiento fue cuando lo mandaron a Hamamatsu por tres meses. Lo mandaron dos meses después que el entrenamiento había comenzado. La cosa fue que no lo dejaban ir a ningún lugar fuera de Hamamatsu. No se tuvo que preocupar por la universidad ya que lo hacía por la computadora. Por alguna razón tenían prohibido dejar la ciudad pero a la misma vez no podía ver a su Sempai. No se había sentido tan miserable en tanto tiempo que hasta se puso a llorar una noche. Morinaga le llamaba a Souichi pero muchas veces Souichi no contestaba. No era que Souichi no quisiera hablar con él solo que perdía el celular de lo desorganizado que estaba su habitación. Por milagro, después de dos días oyó el timbre del celular cuando Morinaga le estaba llamando más desesperado que nada. La mente de Morinaga estaba más que desesperada, también tenía preocupación, duda, tristeza, angustia, y tantas cosas que todo era un grandísimo caos en su cerebro. Cuando Souichi por fin contesto, Morinaga estaba más que aliviado de oír su voz. Souichi no le dijo a Morinaga sobre su celular perdido y le hablo como si nada hubiera pasado. Souichi perdió su celular como cinco veces en su habitación, y enveses tardaba como cuatro días para oírlo sonar y encontrarlo. Souichi no oía el celular por que el casi no estaba en su cuarto y tenía el sueño pesado así que no oía nada. Así que cuando Morinaga hablaba, Souichi no contestaba. Morinaga imaginaba los peores escenarios; un accidente terrible y le hubiera pasado algo, que alguien lo hubiera secuestrado y tenerlo de juguete sexual, que Souichi estaba saliendo con una chica o peor con un chico a su espalda, y lo peor que paso por su mente fue que Souichi estuviera muerto y nadie supiera donde estaba su cuerpo. Todo era un gran caos en la mente de Morinaga. Cuando Souichi tenía su celular le llamaba casi cada dos días a Morinaga para que estuviera tranquilo y también porque muy adentro en su corazón extrañaba oír la voz de Morinaga y sabia que se preocupaba por él; lo notaba en su voz. Morinaga por lo menos se tenía que masturbase una vez en la semana. Siempre pensaba en su Sempai; como sus cuerpos se juntaban para convenirse uno, los suspiros de Souichi que suspiraba su nombre en silabas cada vez que lo penetraba, como se sujetaban uno al otro, y las marcas de amor que cada uno dejaban el uno al otro, aunque lo hacía después de hablar con Souichi. Como deseaba tener a Souichi en sus brazos y protegerlo por lo menos unos segundos.

Cuando por fin el entrenamiento acabo estaba más que contento de regresar a Nagoya para poder tener a su Sempai en sus brazos. Cuando regreso; un sábado al medio día, no podía ocultar sus ansias de estar a solas con Souichi. Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento Morinaga lo empujó hacia una pared y le dio el beso más rápido que nunca antes le había dado a alguien aunque Souichi le puso resistencia al principio pero se derritió después de unos segundos lo abrazó con necesidad, como si su vida dependiera del beso. Cuando terminaron de darse el beso Morinaga solo abrazo a Souichi y lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que Souichi estaba llorando y se dio cuenta que el también estaba llorando y dio una pequeña mueca de felicidad. Luego le agarró la mano y lo llevo a su habitación. Esa vez no fue sexo o lujuria acumulada de meses pero puro éxtasis de amor de por las dos partes porque Tetsuhiro fue cariñoso y tierno aunque tenía ganas de embestir a Souichi hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Su amado tirano nunca lo desprecio, si no que se sujetaba de él con toda su alma. Las miradas eran de un cariñoso amor aunque las palabras no fueran pronunciadas; se notaba en sus miradas, con solo sus caricias dejaban huellas invisibles que demostraban su amor puro. Después de dos horas Morinaga se despertó y vio que Souichi seguía dormido a su lado con una tierna sonrisa. Morinaga estaba más que feliz aunque sabía que al día siguiente seria el típico día que su Sempai lo atormentara. _Souichi Tatsumi, como te amo. Deseo que fueras totalmente sincero con tus sentimientos de tu corazón,_ se repetía Morinaga en su cabeza. Morinaga se volvió a acomodar junto a Souichi y lo abrazo. Souichi al sentir el calor de Morinaga, junto mas su cuerpo a ese calor invitador que lo hacía sentir amado en sus sueños. Morinaga no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa saliera. Ya en la noche se despertaron y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, aunque a Morinaga le toco limpiar. Fue lo único que Morinaga realmente disfruto de el entrenamiento a Hamamatsu, haber hecho el amor con Souichi.

Morinaga podía recordar que las vidas su Sempai y de el habían cambiado mucho estos casi dos años, des de esa noche que Souichi le pidió que no de fuera y que quedara con él, que ya no iba a correr o negar lo que su cuerpo quería y aceptaba. No obstantemente, no dejo salir sus emociones de sus sentimientos, pero Morinaga sabía que era el primer paso para Souichi ya que lo había aceptado y no quería que se fuera de su lado. Eso era suficiente para Morinaga. _Las palabras, 'Te Amo' saldrán algún día Souichi. Algún día_.

La mente de Morinaga regreso al trabajo y esperaba estar en casa esta noche. No podía esperarf esa nueva planta. Una semana más y tal vez podrían descifrar el código para curar la infertilidad.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la larga espera solo que tuve más trabajo de lo normal y casi no tuve tiempo para escribir. Abajo hay una línea de tiempo comenzando con el final del Manga y el epilogo<p>

- es el tiempo trascurrido _ es el entrenamiento ====== Hamamatsu

Aceptación de

Souichi ….…Epilogo…..Uni. termina

0-4 _6 =================9_11 _12

Hamamatsu Mini-vaca. U.S

…Yukito….Yukito sabe …Souichi

….. Verdad…..Cariñoso

_1 _2_3_1.4-6-1.8

…..….Morinaga …...Mori&Sou… Mori. Trabaja…..

…..Sabe Verdad….Noche de

…..Festejo

Espero que les haya ayudado entender esta historia y lean y cometen


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventicia:** tiene **YAOI **quien dijera relación con **hombre x hombre** y futuro **mpreg**, de parte disfruten

**Discriminador: **Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga

Cap.4

Sentimientos algo enredados

* * *

><p>"Senpai ya llegue"<p>

Dice Morinaga que viene entrando al apartamento.

"Bienvenido a casa Morinaga"

Dice Souichi sin ánimo, acostado de espalda en el piso de la sala. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera aceptado ser profesor en la universidad. La idea todavía no la podía procesar. Ya no podía ir para atrás, ya firmo el contrato e iba a enseñar por dos años. La paga seria buena pero los nervios que tenía eran muchos. Su estomago era millones de mariposas volando, y eso que todavía no ensenaba y ni practicado. Supuestamente era fácil, decían los profesores "'Respira profundo y te relajas; tú solo das la información con la que vas a enseñar, se las explicas, y les das ejemplos. Si te preguntan, es como si le estuvieras explicando a alguien algo que ya sabes, y si no sabes puedes decir que es una buena pregunta o teoría.'", porque fue que dijo que sí. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho y no hacia camino para atrás.

Morinaga cierra la puerta y va a la sala y se para enfrente de Souichi.

"Senpai te vas a resfriar si te quedas en el piso. Mejor súbete al sillón."

Souichi solo lo mira y cierra los ojos. Se sentía mal, y no quería que alguien lo estuviera mandando, aunque savia que Morinaga no lo estaba mandando solo se preocupaba por su salud.

"No molestes ni me mandes Morinaga. Y me acuesto donde yo quiera"

"¿Senpai que paso para que estés de este humor?"

"Acepte la propuesta"

"¡En verdad! Pensé que no lo harías. ¿Pero por que el mal humor? No es como si hubieras firmado tu sentencia de muerte"

"Pues así se siente. Es solo que no lo puedo creer, acepte sin pensar, y ahora estoy que me muero de nervios. Tengo el estomago hecho un nudo. Ni siquiera he tomado o fumado"

"Senpai no estés nervioso, no es como si no hubieras ensenado antes en frente de la clase antes. En la clase que tuvimos juntos y tuviste que presentar en frente de la clase como cuatro veces, lo hicisteis maravilloso. Si hasta un compañero se quedo sorprendido y dijo que aprendió más contigo que con el profesor. Sé que estas nervioso, pero para que te hubieran tenido en mente quiere decir que en verdad tienes lo que buscan y saben que harás un buen trabajo. Solo tienes que tener confianza en ti Souichi."

"¿En verdad lo crees? ¿En verdad seré bueno Tetsuhiro?"

"Por supuesto Souichi. Confió en ti, y a la mejor hasta te gusta. Sensei Tatsumi, ¿suena bien, no?"

"Tal vez. Gracias Tetsuhiro"

El estomago de Souichi se tranquilizo.

Morinaga luego se sienta junto con a Souichi y le da un beso en la frente. Las piernas de Morinaga quedan junto a la cabeza de Souichi. Mueve su cabeza arriba de sus piernas para que sean almohadas para Souichi. Morinaga luego pone su mano en la cabeza de Souichi y empieza a acariciar la larga cabellera castaña clara de Souichi, y a la misma vez le acaricia el cuero cabelludo.

"Umm. Se siente bien."

_Sus manos se sienten bien y son cálidas._ Souichi vuelve a abrir sus ojos y mira a Morinaga. Tiene los ojos serrados pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su tierna cara. Es como si tuviera viendo un ángel, era su ángel guardián aunque todavía no lo quisiera aceptar. Siempre está para él y lo hace sentir en paz. ¿_Tetsuhiro Morinaga porque me quieres tanto? __¿__Cuándo te cansaras de mí?_ _Creo que si esta extraña relación continúa tal vez oirás esas palabras que tantas ansias tienes que te diga. Te estás convirtiendo en mi perdición como hombre y estas convirtiéndome en algo que no puedo aceptar. _Souichi volvio a cerrar los ojos y dejar que las hábiles manos de Morinaga siguieran con sus caricias. Por un largo tiempo ninguno dice nada, Souichi se está dejando ir por las manos de Morinaga y todas sus preocupaciones se habían desaparecido y ahora estaba en paz. Empieza a ponerse en posición fetal y se va acomodando y usa las piernas de Morinaga como almohadas. Morinaga solo lo ve y no puede evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa pero en voz muy leve. _Senpai que tierno eres cuando te quedas dormido. _

"¿Morinaga, puedes ir a la tienda y compra cigarros, cerveza, y algo de comida? Vamos a celebrar."

"¿No estabas dormido?"

"No, solo estaba relajado después que casi todo el medio día hasta ahora estaba con los nervios alborotados. Por fin recupere las ganas de fumar y tomar, así que no te tardes."

"Está bien, ya voy Senpai."

En eso Souichi se mueve de las piernas de Morinaga, y se va a sentar en el sillón. Ya extrañaba el calor de las piernas de Morinaga. Morinaga se levanta y mira a Souichi y da un paso hacia el. Quiere darle un beso o hacerle alguna caricia pero no lo hace. Souichi lo mira con cautela esperando que su pervertido amante hiciera de las suyas, pero Morinaga no hacía nada y le pregunta

"¿Vas a ir, o te me vas a quedar viendo como imbécil?"

Morinaga se da cuenta que Souichi ya está de mejor humor, y ni se ofende por el comentario.

"Qué bueno ver que seas el mismo de siempre Senpai"

"Morinaga ya vete antes que te pegue con el control remoto, y vale más que traigas mucha cerveza y varias cajetillas de cigarros"

"Lo hare Mi Amado Tirano"

"¿Que de jistes? ¡Ven para acá maldito homo!"

Pero Morinaga ya había corrido hacia la puerta y escapado.

Souichi extrañaba amenazar a Morinaga, como había cambiado sus vidas últimamente que casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, tenía que admitir que le encantaba la compañía de Morinaga y casi no podía imaginar su visa sin él. Se había convertido alguien viral para él.

Después de 20 minutos Morinaga llega con cuatro seises y cuatro cajetillas de cigarros. Souichi de costumbre se tomo casi toda la cerveza que pusiera tomar. Se tomo como dos seises y fumo tres cigarrillos. Morinaga solo tomo un seis ya que mañana tenía trabajo y no podía llegar crudo o que se le notara la cruda tan fácilmente. Además, tiene que cuidar a Souichi para asegurarse que no hiciera algo estúpido o cuidar que Souichi pasara bien la noche y que nada malo le pasara. No quería encontrar a Souichi ahogado en su propio vomito.

Ya eran como las doce de la noche cuando Souichi ya callo rendido de borracho en el sillón cual sorprendió a Morinaga. Morinaga muy apenas tiene una borrachera ya que tomo poco. Morinaga se levanta del piso y mira a Souichi casi dormido en el sillón, y que pone sus brazos debajo de Souichi para cargarlo. Cuando Souichi está en sus brazos se dirige al la habitación de Souichi, a como lo llevaba su habitación, Souichi abraza a Morinaga del cuello, y acomoda su cabeza en su pecho. _Souichi pareces un pequeño niño durmiendo. _En eso llega al cuarto de Souichi y abre la puerta con algo de dificultad, pone a Souichi en la cama pero Souichi no lo suelta. Morinaga intenta de sacar su cabeza pero Souichi solo aprieta más sus abrazos y hace que Morinaga este básicamente enfrente de su cara. Puede oler el olor de cerveza y cigarro que Souichi emitía, tan buenos recuerdos que le traía el olor. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero no, esta vez no se aprovecharía de su Senpai.

"Senpai. Senpai, estamos en tu habitación. Suéltame para que puedas dormir solo y a gusto en la cama."

"Ehh, no queda...te aquí, por…favor. Quédate Tetsuhiro. No, no te va...llas demilado, nunca en…tu vida, me aban...dones. No me sueltes jamás Tetsu, no medejessolo"

"Soui...chi?"

_Adoro cuando estas borracho Senpai, porque sueles ser más sincero y dices lo que piensas. Lo único que me duele es que mañana no lo recordaras. _

"Souichi, nunca en mi vida te abandonare ni te dejare solo. Estaré aquí contigo, te ayudare siempre no importa lo que pase, y estaré toda la noche aquí. Asique puedes dormir en paz"

Souichi ya estaba casi dormido. Morinaga deja salir un suspiro pero se da cuenta que Senpai hace una de sus confesiones sin que el mismo se diera cuenta. Se puede decir que cuando Souichi esta borracho o desesperado suele sacar sus sentimientos ocultos que guarda celosamente en el baúl de su corazón, y Morinaga ama eso de Souichi, aunque también lo odia.

Souichi afloja sus abrazos y Morinaga saca su cabeza y se acomoda en la cama, aunque la cama no fuera lo suficiente grande para ellos dos la cama ahora parecía más grande. Morinaga acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Souichi y lo abraza. Como adoraba poder dormir con el estar a su lado, su calor, su olor, su presencia, y como los latidos de sus corazones de sincronizan. Lo hacen sentir en una harmonía que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. _Como Te Amo Souichi Tatsumi._

Souichi se despierta repentinamente con ojos medio serados y agarra la cabeza de Morinaga y empieza a acariciarla, y a balbucear

"Mori... te a…"

Morinaga empieza a acercar su cara a la de Souichi. Espera esa última silaba 'mo', sus ojos están brillando de felicidad, _casi, ya casi_. Pero Souichi solo cae dormido. Morinaga solo le da un tierno beso en los labios, y con amor le repite,

"Yo también Souichi, Yo también"

Dos semanas después

"¿Como van los experimentos con la planta y la ligre Morinaga?"

"Pues van bien, las células del la planta y la ligre parecen combinarse sin problemas, y si los óvulos empiezan a responder al estimulo todo puede salir bien y por fin poder usarlo en los humanos. Y tal vez en una semana los resultados serán positivos. Masato, la fertilidad de esta planta es sorprendente, trabaja 500 veces más rápido que cualquier planta que conozca. No solo podría ayudar con la infertilidad pero también para acabar el hambre del mundo. Podría cuadriplicar la producción de comida, y quien sabe con qué otras cosas podría ayudar."

"Al parecer te has emocionado Morinaga con esta planta, pero primero es la investigación, luego veremos que otros secretos ocultara. Así que se ah mezclado bien con la ligre, son buenas noticias."

Otra semana

"Yumiko, con los genes del pez payaso la flor cambio, antes los pétalos eran siete centímetros de largo y tres de ancho y ahora son doce centímetros de largo y cuatro de ancho. Los pétalos eran de tres colores blanco en el centro, amarillo en medio, y verde limón en las puntas, y ahorra tenía dos colores un anaranjado intenso en el centro y morado alrededor de los pétalos. Y su olor es más dulce. Que hermosa flor."

Morinaga casi no puede de dejar de olerla. No la podía dejar había algo que lo llamaba. Respiraba todo el polen, y semillas, y poco a poco la lleva a su boca y la empieza a mascar. _Que dulzura._

"**¡****Tetsuhiro que haces!**"

"Eehhh. Pero qué diablos" dice Tetsuhiro mientras se limpia la boca.

"¿Por qué te comes la flor? Si tienes hambre ve y toma un descanso y compra algo de comer, pero no te comas la investigación."

"Perdón no sé lo que me paso"

"No te preocupes, debes estar cansado, ve y toma un descanso"

"Gracias Yumiko"

"Si, ve y descansa. Sabes que vete a casa con tal que no hay mucho que hacer hoy y ya es tarde, diré que te sentías algo mal."

"Muchas, muchas gracias Yumiko"

"Hasta mañana Tetsuhiro"

"Hasta mañana Yumiko"

En la noche

Souichi casi llegaba al apartamento, eran las 6:30 p.m. cual quería decir que por lo menos Morinaga llegaría en una hora y medía. _Tengo mucha hambre me daré una lucha y luego ir a comprar algo de comer para los dos y sorprender a Morinaga. Pero qué diablos pienso, solo le comprare comida para que no tenga que hacer la, solo estoy siendo gentil con él._ Cuando llego al apartamento se dio cuenta que la puerta no tenia llave. Lo peor le paso por la mente, ladrones, pero la televisión se oía. Muy despacio abre la puerta, y mira a Morinaga dormido en el sofá. Se sorprende ver a Morinaga no lo esperaba a esta hora, ahora su plan estaba arruinado. _Bueno parece que tendré que dejar mis cosas e ir a comprar la cena. _Morinaga estaba profundamente dormido, porque ni lo sintió, y Souichi se fue. Media hora después regreso con gyudon para cenar. Morinaga seguía dormido pero cuando olio la comida se empezó a despertar. Souichi puso la cena en la mesa de la sala y se sentó enfrente de Morinaga.

"Umm, hola Senpai, huele bien"

"Mas como buenas noches, es gyudon. Pero te ves cansado si quieres vuelve a dormir y te guardo la cena."

"No Senpai en verdad tengo hambre pero tenía mucho sueno cuando llegue, y me quede dormido. Hoy anduve distraído así que me dejaron venir temprano."

"Pensé que te habían cambiado el horario otra vez, pero qué bueno que no ya que la noches se están volviendo peligrosas y no quiero que nada malo te pase."

"Senpai te preocupas por mí, me haces muy feliz."

Morinaga se levanta y va al lado de Souichi y lo abraza.

"Morinaga come por favor la cena se va a enfriar."

"Pero Souichi ahora tengo ganas de comerte a ti." Una mano de Morinaga se metía a la camisa de Souichi y buscaba uno de sus pezones, y empezó acariciarlo. Mientras su lengua lamia la base del cuello de Souichi hasta la oreja. Souichi podía sentir en su cadera como el miembro Morinaga cobraba vida, y sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar. Y la mano traviesa de Morinaga continuaba su jugueteó.

"Morinaga por favor ahorita no, después de cenar por favor, no he comido, y tengo hambre."

"Entonces con una condición Senpai"

"¿Cual?"

"Que me des de cenar con tus propias manos y yo te alimento a ti o te tomo ahora mismo. Tú decides"

_Maldita sea, en verdad tengo hambre. Si me toma ahorra ya no comeré a gusto después y si sigo su juego por lo menos comeré y lo dejo sufriendo con su amiguito por un rato y si me opongo en todo me tomara sin importar mis protestas._ Morinaga en verdad quería tomar a Souichi en ese momento, ya habían sido un poco más de un mes que no lo hacían, lo quería coger. Y ya con una voz ronca

"Souichi te tomare si no me das una respuesta" y en eso Morinaga lo iba a empujar al suelo cuando Souichi grito

"**!** Tedoydecomer**!**"

"¿Qué?"

"Que te daré de comer Morinaga"

"Muy bien Senpai. ¿Entonces qué quieres primero?"

En toda la cena Morinaga intentaba de seducir a Souichi, como chupándole y mordisquear sus dedos, dar pequeños gemidos, mandarle miradas, y rosarse contra Souichi, pero Souichi ignoraba la provocaciones de Morinaga, su hambre era más grande que su lujuria. Y por mientras el único que sufría era Morinaga porque cada vez estaba más duro. Cuando acabaron la cena Morinaga estaba al ataque pero Souichi lo paro y le dijo.

"Morinaga nos podríamos lavar los dientes, por favor. "

"Está bien. Pero voy primero"

Souichi sabía que si se mostraba sumiso ante Morinaga el seria mas compresivo ante él, y lo podía controlar más. Morinaga se lavo los dientes sin molestar a Souichi pero cuando Souichi acabo de lavarse los dientes Morinaga inmediatamente lo tomo por la cintura y lo llevo su habitación. Souichi sabía que no podía escapar de Morinaga, aunque este último ano ya no le molestaba para nada, deseaba ser tomado por Morinaga, ser suyo, pero debes en cuando esa vocecita se oponía.

Al entrar a la habitación oscura Morinaga tomo los labios de Souichi con suavidad cual sorprendió a Souichi,

"Tetsu"

No acabo ya que Tetsuhiro volvió a tomar sus labios, no uso su lengua solo sus propios labios. Souichi no aguantaba más con solo los labios, quería sentir la lengua fuerte de Tetsuhiro que tomara control sobre la suya. Y sin darse cuenta metió su lengua a la boca de Tetsuhiro para bailar con esa lengua. Tetsuhiro empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras Souichi hace el beso más profundo y con sus manos acaricia el cuerpo de Tetsuhiro. Tetsuhiro abandona los labios y empieza a besar, chupar, lamer ese sensible cuello de Souichi.

"Uhmmn, Tet"

Sin parar de atacar el cuello y acabarle de quitar la camisa, Tetsuhiro guía a Souichi hacia la cama y lo acuesta en ella. Sin despegar su boca de Souichi, Tetsuhiro baja por el pecho de su amado para jugar con su pezón izquierdo. Souichi empieza a jadear y agarrar la cabellera negra de su amante y deja escapar uno que otro gemido. El pelinegro sigue su camino al sur hasta llegar al pantalón, podía ver y sentir que el miembro de su amado ya estaba más que despierto. Desabrocho el pantalón y lo saco con todo bóxer, y ahora podía contemplar ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo, el maravilloso miembro de su amado Souichi parado con orgullo, y ver como la gotas de fluido salían. Souichi se sonrojo mas al sentir la mirada de Tetsuhiro en su desnudo cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo lo disfrutaba, lo excitaba, que hasta dejo salir un leve maullido. Tetsuhiro se quito la camiseta y volvio a ponerse arriba de Souichi, y sus manos fueron a la de Souichi para acariciarlo, y sus labios se volvieron a unir. Tetsuhiro deslizo sus manos para estimular a Souichi, con una mano estimulando el mojado miembro, mientras la otra se divertía con sus pezones, mientras su propio miembro le pedía a gritos ser liberado de los pantalones, y en eso sintió como Souichi froto sus caderas contra él y sintió como su miembro espesó a doler, y sin pensarlo se desbrocho los pantalones y los bajo hasta las rodillas. En un suspiro dejo salir un "Umh, Sou…i…chi otra vez"

Tetsuhiro mira la botella abierta de lubricante en el buro, ya que lo había planeado cuando llego al apartamento. Ya que tenía un tiempo sin hacerlo estaba decidido que hoy seria la noche, pero no contaba con quedarse dormido y que Senpai trajera cena, pero por fin las cosas seguían su curso. Toma la botella y lubrica sus dedos, tenía que preparar bien a Souichi, lleva su mano lubricada a la entrada de Souichi y muy despacio introduce su primer dedo mientras su otra mano masajeaba la entrepierna de su amante, y su boca se ponía en posición para llevarla al pene de su amado tirano. Souichi estaba en la gloria al sentir la caliente boca de Tetsuhiro en su miembro, en la forma su lengua se frotaba contra el arriba y abajo rápida y suave mente, como chupaba la punta que casi lo hacía venir, pero sentir como su dedo y luego tres dedos se movían adentro de él era casi suficiente para venirse especialmente cuando tocaban ese punto especial, pero Tetsuhiro bajaba el ritmo y no lo dejaba venir; amaba la sensación, perdía el control. Souichi suplicaba

"Máss rápido", "Pro..fundo. MAS Tetsu" mientras curveaba su espalda y todos sus dedos de pies y manos agarraban la sabanas debajo de él. Sus caderas se empezaron a mover para llegar con los dedos de Tetsuhiro, no aguantaba más se quería venirse o por fin ser cogido duro y profundamente por Tetsuhiro. "METEMELA TETSUHIRO" Tetsuhiro se sorprendió al oír a Souichi, no lo suplico, fue una orden y no la iba a reusar. Saco sus dedos rápidamente, volvio a tomar el lubricante y preparo su miembro, levanto las caderas de Souichi para ponerse en posición en su entrada y lo penetro. Tetsuhiro estaba en la gloria. El cuerpo de Souichi nunca antes lo había recibido tan bien, sentía como el cuerpo de su amado lo intentaba de chupar más profundo, las piernas se amaraban en su cintura para ser más profunda la penetración, fue abrasado con necesidad de juntar sus cuerpos para sentirse uno al otro. Souichi fue el primero en dar los besos cual seguía sorprendiendo a Tetsuhiro, y como Souichi empezó a besar y mordisquear su cuello, hombros, cara, y cualquier otro lugar pudiera, y ahora él era el que dejaba salir suspiros de placer. "Umn,... nagn. …ai…siii,mas….Sou..cji." Los dos sincronizaron sus embestidas, y cada vez que Tetsuhiro pegaba la joya de Souichi, Souichi dejaba salir sus sensuales gemidos lo mordía y le rasguñaba la espalda al sostenerse de él. El dolor se convertía en placer, y como el ritmo aumentaba cada empezaron a unir sus labios, sus pechos, y sus dedos se cruzaban como las manos de unos enamorados, y Souichi arqueo su espalda sin dejar de besar a Tetsuhiro, y sintió el más poderoso orgasmo que nunca había sentido antes, su gemido fue silenciado por el beso pero sabía que hubiera salido las palabras 'Tetsuhiro Te Amo' y su cuerpo estaba nadando en placer absoluta como nunca antes había sentido. Tetsuhiro se vino cuando las paredes de Souichi se contrajeron contra él, y quedo adentro y arriba de Souichi.

A la luz de la luna, dos cuerpos intentan de recobrar su respiración, después de su apasionado encuentro. Después de unos pocos minutos y recuperaron su respiración los dos continuaron con sus encuentros con declaraciones de amor departe de Tetsuhiro, gemidos, suplicas, y gruñidos, y uno que otro te quiero departe de Souichi. Su relación poco a poco iba creciendo y Souichi se iba a sincerándose sobre sus sentimientos, ya quería a Tetsuhiro y tal vez ya lo amaba. _'Tetsuhiro que me has hecho, que es lo que en verdad siento por ti'_, en eso mira la a Tetsuhiro dormido en su pecho y abrasado a él, sus ojos cerrados, su cara que solo demuestra paz y felicidad, _'en verdad parece un ángel, con razón su amigo el cantinero lo llama Angel-kun'_ , siente un tierno sentimiento como un calor de amor y felicidad que recordé por su cuerpo. Siente que una pequeña sonrisa empieza a formarse en sus labios. _En verdad me habré enamorado de ti? Es amor, lo que siento al verte? Pero por qué no lo puedo aceptar? Porque me tengo que oponer a este sentimiento? _Las preguntas le daban vueltas en su cabeza pero minutos después se quedo dormido.

Al la mañana siguiente los dos se dieron cuenta de que tan apasionados había estado sus encuentros de la noche pasada. Morinaga y Souichi tenían chupetones en el cuello, pecho, abdomen, espalda, y uno que otro lugar más ocultos. Los dos se miraban uno al otro con rubor en sus mejillas, y los dos empezaron a buscar esas camisetas de cuello de tortuga. Para suerte de Souichi, las camisetas de tortuga y su larga cabellera le ayudaron esconder los chupetones de su cuello, pero para la suerte de Morinaga, Yumiko se los vio y lo estuvo acosando con preguntas por los siguientes días. A la noche Souichi tenía dos bolsas de hielo alrededor de su cuello, y una cuchara que había comprado y usado para quitarse por lo menos los chupetones del cuello cual desaparecieron al cuarto día, pero solo los del cuello. Morinaga por su parte no se los quería quitar ya que eran pruebas de lo apasionado que fue Souichi con él, hasta les saco fotos, pero tampoco los lucia con todo el mundo.

Otra semana

_Auhch, mi abdomen me duele, _pensaba Souichi acostado en su cama, mientras su mano masajeaba el punto donde le dolía. El día anterior sintió unas pulsadas en el mismo lugar y se había sentido agotado y vino temprano a casa. No le había dado mucha importancia pero ahora se sentía muy agotado como si sus fuerzas hubieran sido drenadas de él. Solo le quedaba hacer unas cosas, uno: llamar a Morinaga dos: llamar a la universidad que no podría ir hoy y tres: dormir.

"Morinaga, ven por favor"

Morinaga estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno cuando Souichi lo llamo y fue a su habitación.

"Que pasa Senpai?" Se iba acercando a la cama y se sentó alado de él.

"No me siento bien. Llama a la universidad que no podre ir hoy por favor" con voz débil y agotada le pide Souichi a Morinaga.

"Esta bien. Pero te oyes algo débil será mejor llevarte al doctor. Para ve…"

"No, un doctor no. No estoy enfermo solo que no me siento bien, para mañana estaré bien. Tal vez solo sea cansancio y estrés. No te preocupes Tetsuhiro."

"Souichi si mañana sigues igual o peor te llevare arrastrando al doctor o la hospital si es necesario. Entendido."

"Está bien Morinaga" _Que bueno que no te dije del dolor abdominal, si no ya me llevarías arrastrando al doctor. _Morinaga le da un beso en la frente y en los labios y se va para llamar a la universidad. Poco después regresa para revisar al enfermo cual ya estaba profundamente dormido, y se va al trabajo. A la noche Souichi se veía mejor, _Tal vez estaba cansado, _pensaba Morinaga. Después de a ver dormido casi todo el día ya se sentía con mas fuerzas y ya no le dolía su abdomen solo sentía un cosquilleo. Al día siguiente ya no se sentía cansado pero el cosquilleo seguía pero ya era muy ligero que casi no lo notaba. _Por lo menos me salve del doctor._ Y a la noche ya no sentía nada.

* * *

><p>Perdón por la larga espera solo que tuve algunos problemas en casa, para el otro capítulo ya será Mpreg y mas yaoi . Disfruten, lean, y comenten.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventicia** tiene **YAOI **quien dijera relación con **hombre y hombre** y futuro **mpreg**, de parte disfruten

**Discriminador: **Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga

**Resumen: Han pasado casi dos años desde que Souichi acepto que su cuerpo acepta a Morinaga y Morinaga ya trabaja en la Farmacéutica S, pero Morinaga trabaja en un grupo con un proyecto especial. ****¿****Cómo afectara este proyecto a esta pareja? **

*Notas de autor*

Perdón por no actualizar solo que empecé la universidad y me dieron mucha tarea en mis clases, departe me quedo en los dormitorios y mis nuevos amigos no me dejan en paz. Departe tuve unos problemas familiares que me quitaron la inspiración por un tiempo pero espero poder tener un poco más de tiempo para escribir y continuar. No estoy segura de cuando subiré el otro capítulo, pero continuare esta historia. Bueno espero que les guste aunqué sea algo corto.

Cap.5

Fin de semana

Los siguientes días de la semana Souichi se sintió bien pero empezaba a sentir como si los hombres se le quedaban mirando de una manera que no le gustaba. Sentía que le daban una mirada depredadora de lujuria, _Solo me lo estoy imaginando,_ Souichi se decía para que no le molestaran las miradas. También se dio cuenta que cada vez que estaba con Morinaga se sentía más atraído a él, un poco más de lo normal. No solo se sentía atraído a él, pero hasta fantaseaba en estar con él. Podía sentir sus manos, besos, caricias alrededor de su cuerpo, y cuando estaba solo y pensaba en el sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, su corazón palpitaba mas rápido, y su miembro respondía. Se sentía como una perra en celo, quería joder todo el tiempo, y eso no se le hacía normal, para nada. El no era el único que se sentía así. Morinaga noto que las mujeres se le quedaban mirando, también cada vez que veía a Souichi quería llevarlo a su habitación y joder toda la noche hasta no más poder. Se le hacía extraño que su cuerpo se comportara así, pero no quería que su Senpai se enojara con él, así que lo dejo en paz aunque el estuviera duro. Para el viernes los dos estaban sexualmente frustrados.

El sábado Morinaga tuvo que ir a una reunión, y recibió buenas y malas noticias. Los experimentos iban bien y parecía que la ligre podía estar embarazada, cual era lo que anhelaban y eran buenas noticias, pero para concluir los experimentos y comenzar a experimentar con los humanos tenía que ir a Hamamatsu por un mes y medio el lunes. Así que eran buenas y malas noticias. Cuando regreso al apartamento estaba entusiasmado y algo melancólico ya que no iba a ver a su Senpai por lo menos en tres semanas, o tal vez mas o menos semanas, ya que esta vez si podían ir a casa por dos o tres días.

Morinaga vio a Souichi dormido en el sofá con la camisa entreabierta cual mostraba parte de su pecho. Su entusiasmo y lo melancólico fue olvidado y la lujuria comenzó a surgir. Se acerco a él, y se le arrodillo a lado de él. Empezó a abrirle por completo la camisa. Como le encantaba esa piel tan perfecta y suave. Empezó a besar el ombligo de Souichi y siguió besando hasta llegar al cuello. En ese momento una mano en su cabeza que acariciaba su cabello. Souichi en una cansada voz pero algo tierna le dice a Morinaga.

"Mori, porque te aprovechas de mi cuando duermo."

"Porque es cuando te ves más vulnerable y eso me vuelve loco por ti Souichi."

"¿Tetsu, que esperas para continuar?"

"Solo que tú me dejes Souichi, solo eso"

"Entonces tienes mi permiso"

En eso Morinaga lo besa en los labios, y empieza a desabrocharle los pantalones de Souichi. Se dio cuenta que Souichi ya estaba duro y sus besos eran más apasionados cada vez. Su querido Senpai ya lo estaba aceptando cada vez más cuando estaban solos. Lo único que su querido Souichi no podía hacer era aceptar su relación y hacerla pública. El no podía soportar que lo identificaran como homosexual, pero cada vez era más abierto en sus relaciones sexuales. Morinaga no se podía quejar, mientras que Souichi lo aceptara a él, eso solo lo hacía feliz. Era como si supiera un secreto mayor que nadie tenía permiso de saber, y solo él lo sabía.

Continuo desvistiéndolo hasta que Souichi lo paro.

"Aquí no, no quiero que se manche el sofá. Mejor vamos a mi cuarto."

"Como quieras mi querido Souichi."

Cuando se iba a levantar sintió que las piernas de Souichi se sujetaron de su cintura.

"Souichi si nos caemos en el camino va ser tu culpa"

"No me importa, quiero estar cerca de ti esta noche. "

"Como desees Souichi"

Llegaron al cuarto de Souichi. Morinaga siguió con sus caricias sobre el cuerpo de Souichi. Mientras que Souichi empezaba a quitarle a ropa a Morinaga. El cuerpo de Souichi estaba ansioso de sentir a Morinaga por todas partes. Quería sentir que su apasionado fuego fuera apagado por Morinaga. Podía sentir el ardiente cuerpo de Morinaga y eso lo hacía volverse más loco en lujuria por él. No sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de que Morinaga lo tuviera en sus brazos y que lo hiciera suyo hasta no más poder.

A como sus cuerpos se unieron en la noche, su lujuria por uno al otro se convirtió mas en amor, en la forma que sus cuerpos se unían era más con cariño un de unos enamorados de que unos amantes.

A la mañana siguiente Souichi estaba de buen humor que hasta tenía una sonrisa que hasta Morinaga se sorprendió. Después del desayuno Morinaga le dijo a Souichi las noticias sobre su trabajo.

"Así que te vas mañana en la mañana"

"Si, mañana me voy, pero vendré en dos semanas para verte, te lo juro."

"No me tienes que jurar nada, yo se que vendrás pero nunca sabes si el trabajo te dejara. También se que eres como un perro calenturiento así que vendrás para estar conmigo. Te conozco bien Morinaga."

"Es verdad, regresare solo para poder tenerte en mis brazos otra vez. Me vuelvo loco al no tenerte cerca de mí, te amo tanto Souichi."

"Morinaga no exageres, si pudiste tres meses sin mí, dos o tres semanas no son nada."

"Souichi eres malo, me estaba muriendo de tristeza al no poderte verte y tenerte conmigo."

"Bueno ya, no lloriquees, ven en dos semanas o cuando puedas."

"Entonces vendré cada tres días"

"Si haces eso te despedirán, y si eso pasa me voy de tu vida. Bueno vamos a celebrar ya que parece que va bien tu investigación"

Morinaga solo sonrió y abrazo a Souichi.

"Siempre cuidas de mi provenir, te amo mucho. Y si te fueras de mi vida te buscaría hasta que muriera. Y mi alma te seguiría buscando y quedarse contigo para partir contigo cuando tu mueras"

"Morinaga?"

"Si, Souichi"

"Ya para de decir tonterías Tetsuhiro, y además no sería difícil de encontrarme ya que básicamente me conoces bien para saber en dónde encontrarme, y no tengo muchos lugares en donde esconderme."

"Eso sí que es verdad. Ya ves hasta tu mismo te das cuenta que no puedes huir de mi."

"Pero siempre puedo huir a otro lugar que no sea en Japón."

Morinaga solo se quedo callado, mientras miraba que a Souichi se le salía una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. Luego de un rato de silencio, Morinaga levanta la cabeza.

"Sabes lo que el viaje a Hamamatsu significa para nosotros dos Souichi?"

"Que me libero de ti por lo menos unas semanas. ¿Verdad?"

"Pos en verdad no."

"¿Entonces qué significa?"

"Que comenzando hoy en la tarde tendremos que estar juntos hasta mañana en la mañana."

"¡QUE!"

Morinaga se acerca por detrás de Souichi y lo abraza.

"Te quiero hacer mío. Quiero que tu cuerpo lleve mi calor tatuado en el. No quiero que tu cuerpo me olvide y que solo me desee a mí. Aunque ya sé que me sea pero quiero que se haga adicto a mí, como mi cuerpo se ha hecho adicto al tu yo."

"Morinaga eres un maldito adicto al sexo, que no tuviste suficiente anoche."

"Eso fue anoche, pero al saber que no te podre tener por dos o tres semanas. Al saber que no te besare, verte, o tenerte cerca de mí, me sale energía sobrenatural solo para estar contigo."

Al oír las palabras de Morinaga, el cuerpo de Souichi empezaba a racionar. Nunca le había pasado eso. Las únicas veces que su cuerpo racionaba a las palabras de Morinaga era cuando Morinaga le decía en voz muy sexual de todas las cosas que pensaba en hacerle cuando iban a tener sexo, pero nunca a palabras tan simples como a las de ahorra. Era algo muy extraño. A la misma vez quería que Morinaga se callara y que se aprovechara de la situación. Como tenía ganas de ser domado por él, no se lo podía explicar, y como últimamente había tenido unas ganas de estar con Morinaga en cierta forma ya no le importaba, tenía que tranquilizar su cuerpo que ardía de pasión por Morinaga.

El calor del cuerpo de Morinaga lo enloquecía, sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y beso a Morinaga. A la misma vez empezó a desvestir a su amante secreto. Sin apartar sus bocas Souichi tocaba cada parte de Morinaga que podía tocar, si que era un acontecimiento muy extraño que le pasara, pero en ese momento no tenía más en la mente en que tenía que ser penetrado por Morinaga.

"Tetsuhiro vamos a una habitación, no me importa a cual sea."

"Como tu digas."

Morinaga lo empezó a guiar a su cuarto. Souichi estaba muy complaciente con el sexo últimamente que Morinaga no se quejaba para nada. Cuando entraron al cuarto de Morinaga fueron directamente a la cama. Morinaga puso a Souichi abajo de él. Le encantaba ver a Souichi debajo de él, se ven tan deseable que solo lo enloquecía más. Empezó a quitarle los pantalones a Souichi y la camisa. El cuerpo de Souichi se estremecía con cada roce que Morinaga le hacía a su cuerpo. Los dos amantes siguieron amando sus cuerpos por algunas horas del atardecer hasta caer agotados y dormir en los brazos de cada uno. El pelinegro sujetando a su querido amado que había sido tan honesto con sí mismo que le querían salir lágrimas de felicidad lo único que faltaba era oír esas dos palabras que tanto anhelaba, pero sabía que muy pronto las escucharía.

En el cuarto oscuro y con la poca luz de una luna llena que se asomaba por la ventana el joven amante admiraba al hombre que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos. Parecía que tenía un brillo especial y la luz de luna le quedaba muy bien. Era como si la luna le diera un brillo místico que lo hacía verse especial, como si fuera alguna clase de eminencia. Su larga clara cabellera que brillaba que le daba una ilusión de algún de una aura de paz. Si que su Souichi Tatsumi era un ángel a la luz de la luna.

Morinaga voltio a ver que hora era en el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y tenía ganas de comer. Se levanta muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a Souichi.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"voy a la cocina a preparar algo de comer."

"Ibas a comer y no me preguntas si quiero algo de comer, que inconsiderado eres"

"Es que te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo y no te quise molestar o despertar."

"¿Entonces que va haber para cenar?"

"Pos a ver que encontramos"

Cuando terminaron de cenar Souichi se dio un baño mientras que Morinaga lavaba los trastes. Y cuando Souichi salió se fue a su cuarto pero dejo la puerta abierta y una nota en el baño para Morinaga que lo esperaba en su cuarto pero si intentaba algo lo sacaba a patadas. Morinaga solo sonrió al leer la nota. Cuando salió del baño fue al cuarto de Souichi para estar con él, el resto de la noche. Su relación seguía siendo rara. Souichi, se puede decir que lo aceptaba y era mucho más abierto con Morinaga pero todavía no podía admitir su amor por él, y mucho menos admitir su relación enfrente de su familia o cualquier persona pero los únicos que sabían de su extraña relación eran Isogai, Yukito, y el amigo de Morinaga, Hiroto el cantinero del bar gay ya que Morinaga le dice todo a él. Seguían durmiendo en cuartos separados, aunque casi cuando alguno se tenía que ir por alguna razón a una parte usualmente pasaban la noche juntos en la misma cama aunque Morinaga en veces quería más que compartir la cama y Souichi se enojaba con el por qué Morinaga no lo dejaba descansar para nada y solo quería sentir su compañía. Así que para Morinaga era complicado entender que tipo de relación tenían, pero solo se conformaba con que Souichi lo quisiera y aunque sabía que también lo amaba pero lo amaba a su manera especial, eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando entro al cuarto Souichi seguía despierto esperándolo para hacer espacio para los dos. Con Souichi en sus brazos, y al oír como sus corazones se sincronizaban y palpitaban como uno, pudo descansar y decir en una voz muy baja

"Te voy a extrañar como siempre lo hago Souichi"

"Oye Tetsuhiro, ya duérmete. No dejas dormir"

Morinaga solo lo abrazo más fuerte y le da un beso en el cuello.

"También te voy a extrañar Tetsuhiro"

Y con eso los dos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente en la mañana se fueron a la estación de trenes para que Morinaga tomara el Shinkansen. En la estación como era de costumbre se despedían con un fuerte abraso y luego Morinaga subía al tren y Souichi se quedaba hasta ver que el tren se fuera y luego el se iba a la universidad. Al llegar a la universidad comenzó a analizar los experimentos que había estado haciendo. Después de dos horas Yukito vino a ayudarlo. Con solo verle la cara a Souichi, Yukito sabía que Morinaga se había ido a Hamamatsu. Siempre que Morinaga se iba por cosa de negocios, Souichi tenía una cara de ido, y de algo de tristeza. Sabía que muchos pensaban que Souichi era algún tipo de tirano que hasta tal vez ni tendría sentimientos pero él podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Souichi cuando Morinaga se iba afuera de la cuidad. Tras varios meses de trabajar junto a Souichi y saber sobre su secreto, Yukito podía ver un Souichi que nadie conocía, a un hermano mayor que cuidaba de sus hermanos menores, de un amante que se preocupaba de su amor secreto. El conocía a la persona que se escondía detrás del Souichi Tatsumi el Tirano. En verdad se puede decir que se habían convertido en amigos y no solamente en colegas.

"Morinaga-san se fue afuera de la cuidad verdad Senpai?"

"Si"

"Y por cuánto tiempo?"

"Unas tres semanas pero luego se regresa para atrás así que solo va a venir de visita."

"Senpai ya verá que se pasa rápido el tiempo y Morinaga-san estará aquí cuando menos lo pienses"

"Si eso espero"

Espero que les haya gustado. Quise concentrar me mas en cómo Souichi acepta mas a Morinaga pero la sorpresa de Souichi ya viene en camino. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo. Y gracias por comentar y por todo lo demás, cuídense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventicia** tiene **YAOI **quien dijera relación con **hombre y hombre** y futuro **mpreg**, de parte disfruten

**Discriminador: **Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga

**Resumen: Han pasado casi dos años desde que Souichi acepto que su cuerpo acepta a Morinaga y Morinaga ya trabaja en la Farmacéutica S, pero Morinaga trabaja en un grupo con un proyecto especial. ¿Cómo afectara este proyecto a esta pareja? **

*Notas de autor*

Perdón por no actualizar por la mayoría de este año. Tuve varios problemas en casa, y sentimentales que me quitaron las ganas de escribir. También de estar en al Universidad. Departe que el cargador de mi laptop cometió suicidio, y no tuve laptop por un mes. Pues pongo otro capitulo para esta historia de estos personajes favoritos. Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Tambien gracias a los que me enviaron alertas, y me dejaron comentarios, y me hicieron follow. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Cap. 6

Mareos?

* * *

><p>A la primera semana que apenas avía pasado, Souichi se sentía mal de su estomago. Aparentemente le daba unos cosquilleos en la parte baja de su estomago, y sentía de vez en cuando algo de pulsadas fuertes como las que había tenido hace unas semanas. También se había sentido algo debilitado un poco, pero cuando comenzaba a trabajar se le olvidaban los pequeños dolores. Desafortunadamente la semana era lenta ya que no había mucho que hacer en el laboratorio y Yukito estaba estudiando para un examen que tenia para el viernes así que Souichi le daba tiempo para que estudiara. Como era de esperarse Morinaga le llamaba cada dos días para checar que su amado Souichi estuviera bien y que nadie se aprovechara ya que él estaba lejos de casa.<p>

Souichi no era muy cariñoso cuando hablaba con Morinaga en el teléfono, le daba respuestas cortas y frías a Morinaga, y tampoco le mandaba palabras cariñosas, y hacia las llamadas lo más cortas posibles. Pero ahorra la voz de Souichi se oía mas malhumorada de lo normal. Morinaga se dio cuenta de esto pero no le quiso decir nada a Souichi, pero eso le hacía ver que algo le estaba pasando a Souichi, y cuando regresara tenía que averiguar que le estaba pasando a su amado tirano.

Souichi también había estado leyendo en cómo enseñar y había estado haciendo planes para su próximo horario cuando tomara las clases para enseñar en la universidad. Cuando por fin termino la semana él y Yukito hicieron planes para salir en la noche e ir a tomar.

Fueron a varios bares que Souichi no había ido en muchas semanas. Para el sábado Souichi tenía una resaca que lo mantuvo en la cama casi todo el día, cual fue muy extraño ya que nunca le había pasado algo similar antes en su vida cuando tomaba de mas. Fue al cuarto de Morinaga y se acostó en la cama y abrazo la almohada de Morinaga el restante del la tarde y la noche. Por alguna razón el olor de Morinaga calmaba sus nervios más que nunca.

Para el domingo ya se sentía mejor pero con algo de mareo, pero cuando Morinaga llamo se sintió mucho mejor. Morinaga le dijo que regresaba en dos semanas y que toda iba bien así que si iba a poder regresar en las dos semanas como había planeado. Para la noche estaba mucho mejor.

_Dos semanas mas y regresa Morinaga,_ pensaba Souichi en él la mañana del lunes. Al parecer las molestias en el estomago no le preocupaban a Souichi y no les ponía atención. Cuando llego a la universidad fue a sus clases y luego a al laboratorio. Yukito lo recibió con a alegría porque ya sabía los resultados del examen y había pasado con una A+. Así que Souichi estaba más que contento con su Kohai. Cuando Souichi se levanto de su silla para felicitar a Yukito tuvo un pequeño mareo en que pierde el equilibrio casi por completo.

"¡Sempai cuidado!", va rápidamente Yukito al lado de Souichi para ayudarlo.

Estoy bien solo que no eh comido bien ni eh dormido lo suficiente. No te preocupes. Al ver los ojos de Yukito pudo ver la preocupación que Mori también le daba. Yukito luego le ayudo a sentarse en la silla. Bueno creo que hay que festejar que hayas pasado con un excelente grado. Así que por hoy puedes tomar el día. Yukito estaba feliz pero a la misma vez no quería dejar a su Senpai solo y en verdad no tenía planes y se le hacia un poco extraño que su Senpai le diera el día solo por pasar un examen sabía que era bueno en lo profundo del corazón pero ahorita estaba siendo muy generoso. Eso no era normal de su Senpai. "¿si se siente bien, verdad Senpai?"

"Yukito me siento de buen humor no me vayas a poner de malas" entonces Senpai vamos a trabajar porque no tenía planes para celebrar ni sé como celebrar a esta horas del día. Bueno entonces ver agarrarme un café como a mí me gusta. Bueno parece que Senpai vuelve ser el tirano de siempre. Vengo en unos minutos Senpai. Y se fue Yukito a agarrarle el café a su Senpai.

Pasaron dos días y ya era de noche y Souichi estaba en el laboratorio preparándose para irse a celebrar con Yukito y cual significaba que iban a ir a comer y luego tal vez ir algún bar. Los dos se juntaron y se fueron a la estación del metro. Cuando iban en el metro Souichi se empezó a sentir mal. Empezó a sentir como su cabeza le empezó a doler y a dar vueltas. La las personal se empezaron a oír distantes y luego todo se oscureció. Cuando despertó, estaba rodeado de personas y de Yukito y todavía estaba en el metro.

"pues parece que ya está despertando" dijo un hombre mayor de edad.

"¿Senpai, que le paso?"

Souichi seguía un poco confundido y se sentía un poco débil que ya no tenía ganas de ir a celebrar. Solo quería ir a casa y dormir. Cuando se quiso levantar sintió otro mareo pero no dijo nada.

"creo que no podre ir contigo Yukito. Me voy a ir a casa"

"Senpai yo lo acompaño, y voy sin importar lo que me diga"

Souichi le dio una ligera sonrisa y aceptó que Yukito lo acompañara. En verdad que se sentía mal, y la compañía no sería mala. Les tomo una hora para poder llegar al apartamento. Cuando Yukito por fin se fue, Souichi se tomo un corto baño para poder despejar su mente y poder averiguar que le había estado pasando últimamente.

Después de salir su celular comenzó a sonar. Sin ver quien era contesto.

"¿Quien es?"

"¡Souichi te extraño mucho! Ya quiero que esta semana ya se acabe para poder verte otra vez."

De repente el humor de Souichi mejor ya que sabía que si Morinaga se daba cuenta que no estaba bien seria capas de regresar sin importarle el trabajo. En cierta forma ya extrañaba a Morinaga pero el se preocupaba por él un poco más de los demás creían.

"yo pensé que todavía tenía dos semanas más de descanso de ti, pero no tengo tanta suerte"

"Souichi porque siempre tienes que ser tan malvado conmigo, después de que te quiero mucho, y pienso en ti cada momento"

Souichi le encantaba hacer sufrir a Morinaga. Solo lo hacía para oír lo decir cuánto lo quería. A la misma vez a Souichi se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara al oír a Morinaga. Morinaga siguió hablando por unos minutos hasta que Souichi lo tuvo que decir que tenía que continuar con trabajo pendiente.

"¿Entonces Morinaga, te espero este viernes en la estación del [del tren bala}) a las 8 de la noche?"

"Si. No puedo esperar a verte y tenerte entre mis brazos"

"y tú nunca dejaras de ser tan cursi."

"No es ser cursi, pero el amor que tengo por ti Souichi Tatsumi"

"Como digas Morinaga, siempre estaré en la estación para esperarte y recibirte, como siempre."

Era raro que Souichi le hablara con algún tipo de cariño en el celular a Morinaga, y cuando hacia quería decir que ya lo extrañaba.

"Souichi, ya quiero verte otra vez. Me haces falta"

"y tú me haces falta para que limpies Morinaga"

Morinaga solo rio al saber que Souichi también lo extrañaba aunque no lo admitiera.

"Ya te dejo mi amado tirano. Termina tu trabajo y duerme bien y descansa ya que cuando regrese no te dejare salir de la cama."

Souichi se sonrojo al imaginar a Morinaga sobre él, y con su miembro hasta el fondo de él. Y sin pensarlo termino con la llamada. Morinaga solo se quedo callado sabiendo que Souichi se había avergonzado al imaginar que estaban teniendo sexo. Aunque ya tuvieran como mas de 3 años teniendo relaciones, Souichi se avergonzaba especial mente por que Morinaga lo decía como si fuera nada. Souichi se fue a su cama para ir a dormir y esperar que para mañana ya se sintiera mejor. {Espero que cuando Morinaga regrese ya este de mejor estado y que no esté enfermo por si no, Morinaga hará un gran alboroto sobre esto.

El resto de la semana Souichi si se sintió mejor. Yukito parecía algo preocupado por su Senpai, pero Souichi decía que estaba bien y no había de que preocuparse. Por fin ya era viernes Morinaga estaría en casa para la noche.

Souichi salió temprano de la universidad y fue al apartamento para ir a limpiar y luego fue a la estación de trenes para ir a esperar a Morinaga. A las 8 el tren llego y Souichi esperaba con ansias para que Morinaga saliera del tren y poder abrazarlo. Por el otro lado, Morinaga estaba casi paliándose para poder salir del tren para poder ver a su amado Souichi. Cuando Morinaga salió detecto a Souichi inmediatamente y sus ojos se conectaron en una mirada que a los dos le salieron lágrimas de felicidad al poder verse otra vez. No dejaron de verse mientras que Souichi se quedo parado y Morinaga caminaba hacia él. Cuando por fin llego al lado de Souichi lo abrazo con una gran ternura que sorprendió a Souichi. Souichi le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras que intentaba de no hacer una escena en medio de todos.

"Bienvenido Morinaga"

"Gracias Souichi"

Los dos se fueron directo al apartamento mientras que en el camino platicaban de lo que habían hecho en las tres semanas que habían estado separados, aunque Souichi no comento sobre sus desmayos.

Al llegar al apartamento Souichi tomo a Morinaga desprevenido y lo acorralo contra la pared y lo tomo de las manos mientras que Morinaga seguía sorprendido por las acciones de Souichi ya que él era usual mente el cazador y Souichi era la presa pero ahorra Souichi estaba cambiando las reglas. Souichi lo miraba directamente a los ojos sin quitarle la vista. No era una mirada de dominio ni de cazador. Era de algo enternecedor y algo seductora pero con algo de espera e inocencia. Souichi precedió con mover sus dos manos hacia la cara de Morinaga lentamente y sin dejar de tocar a Morinaga. Todo se le hacía muy extraño a Morinaga.

El cuerpo de Souichi había esperado tanto a Morinaga que cuando por fin regreso, se sentía muy contento pero a la misma vez se perdió en su propia mente. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, el refugio de ellos, Souichi entro a un estado mental cariñoso e inocente. Donde estaba siendo lo que siempre se reusaba a el mismo, el tipo de comportamiento amable que siempre se negó con Morinaga.

Con sus manos en las mejillas seguido tocando con sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a jugar con el cabello muy lentamente mientras que su cuerpo se acerco lo mas cerca de Morinaga. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca Souichi abrazo a Morinaga. Morinaga seguía perplejo al ver como se comportaba Souichi pero no lo quería interrumpir.

Al abrazar a Morinaga Souichi empezó a llorar.

En voz muy baja Souichi le dijo a Morinaga "te extrañe tanto"

Morinaga lo abrazo fuertemente mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Souichi. La palabra de Souichi lo conmovió ya que era raro que expresara sus sentimientos hacia él. Le pones sus manos en las mejillas y le levanta la cara para poder ver sus ojos. Como amaba ver esos ojos color cafés claros pero al ver solos llorosos sintió mucha ternura.

"te amo Souichi"

En eso Morinaga se acerca hacia Souichi para poderle dar un beso. Al principio el beso fue tierno de solo rosando labios, pero a como cada momento sus labios seguían juntos y rosándose el deseo de hacer mas apasionado el beso incrementaba. En la forma en que sus lenguas se rosaban y exploraran una a la otra, recordando la pasión que han sentido hace muchas veces. Sentían como el calor de sus cuerpos se encendía. Como sus manos comenzaban a explorar y desvestir uno al otro. Poco a poco los dos solo estaban en sus pantalones y prendas menores. Morinaga ya quería estar en el paraíso con su amado, así que cargo a Souichi y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al tener a Souichi debajo de el comenzó a removerle lo que quedaba de ropa mientras que el seguía con sus pantalones puestos. Seguido besando a Souichi mientras que sus manos acariciaban con sus yemas el vientre de Souichi cual le causaban espasmos de placer. Morinaga dejo de besar la boca de Souichi y dirigió sus labios al cuello. Souichi estaba en la gloria. Cada beso, caricia, y palabra de Morinaga so hacía sentir en un placer que nunca había sentido con Morinaga. Era como si el cuerpo de Morinaga fuera una droga exótica que cuerpo necesitaba para alcanzar al paraíso. Souichi sujetaba la cabeza de Morinaga mientras que su captor seguía dejando marcas de amor por su cuello y pecho.

"Tetsu, te necesito tanto."

Al oír esto Tetsuhiro comenzó a lamerse dos dedos hasta dejarlos totalmente mojados y luego dirigirlos a la entrada de Souichi. Souichi empezó abrir sus piernas y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones con todo bóxers usando manos y piernas hasta dejar a Tetsuhiro desnudo. Podía sentir como el miembro de Tetsu estaba duro y goteaba ansiosamente para entrar adentro de el. Tetsuhiro comenzó lentamente a meterle el primer dedo, Souichi dejo salir un ligero gemido de dolor. Tetsuhiro dirigió sus labios al miembro de Souichi dándole un beso en la punta. Al mismo tiempo movía su dedo para poder estirar y relajar a Souichi y poder meter su otro dedo. "Ahí, Tetsu... más"

A esta reacción Tetsuhiro metió su segundo dedo. Souichi seguía gimiendo de placer especialmente cuando su joya de nervios era tocada por los hábiles dedos de Tetsuhiro. Al asegurarse que Souichi estaba preparado para ser prenotado Tetsuhiro se puso en posición y lo penetro lentamente. Souichi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tetsuhiro mientras que era prenotado y sujetado de las caderas. Cuando Tetsuhiro sintió que Souichi movió sus caderas, el comenzó a mover las suyas. Souichi comenzó a gemir, agarrarse, besar con cada embestida que Tetsuhiro le daba. Amaba como Tetsuhiro se movía dentro de el, como lo conocía tan bien que solo le traía placer incomparable. Entre besos, caricias, gemidos, gruñidos, embestidas, palabras amables y ordenes, los dos amantes secretos llegaron a su clímax.

Los dos cuerpos intentaban de recuperar sus alientos. Tetsuhiro avía quedado arriba de Souichi con su cabeza en el pecho escuchando el corazón excitado de su amado. Souichi acariciaba las mejillas de Tetsuhiro. Después de unos minutos Tetsuhiro por fin se levanto de encima de Souichi y se acorruco al lado derecho de Souichi. Souichi se sentía cansado después de la agotadora actividad y quería dormir, pero no quería dormir solo.

"¿Tetsuhiro, te quedarías conmigo esta noche?"

Tetsuhiro cada vez estaba sorprendido con Souichi. Era como si por fin lo aceptaba por completo aunque solo fuera en los confines de su hogar. Un refugio para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Así que con una voz contenta le contesto.

"Por supuesto que me quedo contigo, pero mejor dormimos en tu cuarto."

Souichi se sonrojo al recordar que la sabana tenia semen en varias partes.

Morinaga se levanto de la cama y se puso los pantalones de un pijama y se dirigió a la puerta. Souichi se sentó en la cama y miraba a Morinaga, tenia curiosidad de que iba hacer.

"¿Adonde vas?"

"Voy a bañarme. Si lo deseas, puedes acompañarme." Le respondió Morinaga en una voz gentil pero coqueta.

Souichi se sentía muy débil y quería descansar. El día había sido largo pero sus mareos parecían regresar y no quería alamar al preocupan de su amante.

"No. Te esperare en mi cuarto"

"Entonces no me tardare." Estaba más que contento porque Souichi estaba siendo muy amable con él. A la misma vez tenía miedo a preguntarle a Souichi porque estaba siendo gentil últimamente. No quería que se convirtiera en el tirano de antes, aunque extrañaba los berrinches de tirano.

Morinaga fue a bañar mientras que Souichi se fue a su cuarto. En siete minutos Morinaga ya había terminado y se dirigió al cuarto donde Souichi lo esperaba. Al entrar la luz apagada y Souichi estaba en la cama vestido en una pijama azul claro, su pelo estaba suelto pero recogido. Morinaga se acerco y se acurruco a su lado en la cama. Todavía era temprano, se le hacía raro a Morinaga que Souichi ya estuviera en cama.

Souichi al sentir a Morinaga busco uno de sus abrazos y lo puso sobre él. Quería que Morinaga lo abrazara mientras que se quedara dormido. Era extraño porque últimamente anhelaba sentir a Morinaga junto a él. Quería sentirse protegido. Unos minutos después Souichi ya estaba dormido. Morinaga seguía despierto y con algo de hambre. (Bueno, mañana en la mañana hare un delicioso desayuno para los dos). Un poco después pudo conciliar el sueño y quedo dormido abrazando a Souichi.

La nariz de Souichi se movía al oler algo delicioso. Las únicas veces que él se levantaba por las mañanas al olor de algo delicioso era por que Morinaga estaba cocinando el desayuno. Se levanto de la cama con un hambre tremendo.[cuando fue la última vez que comí], se preguntaba así mismo. Se dio cuenta que tenia fluidos secos de las actividades de la noche pasada, así que agarro su toalla y se fue a bañar. Tardo unos 10 minutos y se vistió en una ropa cómoda una camisa verde clara con unos pantalones blancos. Su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo. Para cuando salió la mesa ya estaba puesta y servida.

Morinaga vio que tan tranquilo Souichi se veía.

"Souichi que bueno que ya estés preparado, espero que ya te sientas mejor. Anda toma asiento"

Morinaga había preparado tamagoyaki. Souichi se sentó mientras que Morinaga servía jugo de naranja en los vasos. "Itadakimasu" los dos dijeron a la misma vez. Morinaga tenía hambre pero veía que Souichi apenas tocaba el desayuno. Se veía contento pero parecía tener la mente en otro lugar. Morinaga le quería preguntar porque había sido tan apasionado ayer, parecía otro, por supuesto que eso no le molestaba para nada, pero quería saber por qué.

Souichi tenía más hambre que nada, si no se equivocaba tenía casi un día sin comer, pero cuando comía el desayuno parecía no tener tanto sabor apetitoso. El sabia que el desayuno estaba delicioso pero para él no era así. Podía ver que Morinaga parecía darse cuenta así que empezó a comer con una cara más alegre.

"Morinaga, gracias por el desayuno. Estuvo delicioso."

Morinaga se alegro al oír esas palabras.

"Lo hice para ti, con amor y cariño. Gracias Souichi."

En ese momento Souichi se levanta rápidamente de la mesa y va al lado de Morinaga para darle un beso en la frente. "Gracias Tetsuhiro"

Este comportamiento sí que era raro de Souichi. Morinaga intenta de darle una explicación a este comportamiento.

En ese momento Souichi sintió como su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez. Quería justificar que era porque se levanto rápidamente pero últimamente había tenido varios mareos. (Será estrés como el primer año de universidad), había tenido que estudiar, ayudar a sus hermanos menores y tenía un empleo de medio tiempo. Había sido un tiempo muy estresante y se mal basaba mucho y tenía muchos mareos. Ahorra a la mejor se sentía solo al no tener a la familia para hacerlo sentir mejor. Y cuando Morinaga se iba se sentía solo y esta vez no comió tanto y apenas dormía lo suficiente. Como quiera, no quería preocupar a su pervertido amante. Tal vez si pasaba este día con Morinaga se sintiera mejor.

"Vamos a limpiar y ya veremos que haremos después"

"Lo que quieras Souichi"

Mientras que limpiaban el celular de Souichi sonó.

Sin ver quien era Souichi contesto.

"Hola, ¿quien es?"

"Sou-chan!", la cara de Souichi empezó a cambiar. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a tener un tic. Su boca comenzó a abrirse formando una "O" y su cara comenzó a ponerse pálida. Esa voz la reconocía en donde fuera. Inmediatamente su furia comenzó a surgir después de haber estado contento. Morinaga pudo ver como la cara de su tirano comenzó a revivir.

"¡Isogai!" En eso Morinaga se puso en guardia.

"Sou-chan me alegro que te pongas contento por oír mi voz"

"Qué diablos quieres"

"Ay Souichi puedo oír en tu adorable voz que me quieres más que nunca."

Souichi se estaba poniendo impaciente.

"Isogai, me estas colmando la paciencia. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno, es que estoy en la cuidad por cosas de negocios, y me siento solo en el hotel. Así que quiero que nosotros nos fuéramos a algún lugar a divertimos solo tú y yo. ¿Que dices Sou-chan?"

"Que no tienes amigos que te acompañen"

"Si pero tú eres más divertido"

Souichi si que estaba sudando la gota gorda.

"¿Qué pasa si digo que no?" Souichi tenía miedo en preguntar eso.

"Entonces Tomoe y Kurokawa y tal vez alguien mas verán unas fotos donde tú y tu compañero están muy íntimamente en una cama. Sou-chan, un consejo seria que no deberías de clavarles las uñas a tu amante tan profundamente, excepto que él sea masoquista."

"¡¿De que diablos hablas?! ¿Qué fotos?". El corazón de Souichi estaba más de mil por hora. Su cara se puso roja al imaginar lo que Isogai le había descripto.

Con una voz muy traviesa Isogai pronuncia...

"América"

"¿QUE?"

"Cuando Tomoe, Kurokawa, yo nos fuimos a un bar, yo regrese antes y cuando regrese los atrape en pleno acto y les tome unas fotos en caso que se te ocurriera hacerle algo a Kurokawa. Lo que me sorprendió fue que lo hicieron cuando Kanako estaba durmiendo en el apartamento."


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventicia** tiene **YAOI **quien dijera relación con **hombre y hombre** y futuro **mpreg**, de parte disfruten

**Discriminador: **Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga

**Resumen: Han pasado casi dos años desde que Souichi acepto que su cuerpo acepta a Morinaga y Morinaga ya trabaja en la Farmacéutica S, pero Morinaga trabaja en un grupo con un proyecto especial. ****¿****Cómo afectara este proyecto a esta pareja? **

*Notas de autor*

MUCHAS GRACIAS por los REVIEWS, me deban motivación aunqué no podía escribir.

Perdón por la larga ausencia solo que pase por una riña amorosa que me puso depre. También los amigos no dejan escribir ya que quieren ir a todos lados. También my compu agarro un virus y no la pude usar por más de un mes. También la universidad mantiene a uno ocupado. Si no sabían Takanaga saco un nuevo volumen para Koisuru Boukun. Me alegre mucho cuando lo supe. También estuve viendo las nuevas series yaoi. Amo a Clear de Dramatical Murder. (Necesita hard yaoi como en el juego, pero bueno ya que). La peli de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi estuvo buena aunque dejaron varias cosas afuera, y muy ansiosa para ver Hybrid Child. No crean que no estaba escribiendo el fic solo que no tenia mucha motivación por lo que me estaba pasando. De parte el capítulo más largo, como era de esperarse. Espero que disfruten el capitulo. También tuve que leer el fic para saber donde me quede.

Bueno como siempre

"es el dialogo"

_Son los pensamientos_

Y perdón si ay errores gramáticos, soy humana. Tambien mañana voy a resubir el fic ya que me di cuenta de los errores gramáticos y me di cuenta que capitulo 6 le falta el primer párrafo, a si que si se dieron cuenta que no hacia mucho sentido al principio ya saben por que. A leer se ha dicho disfruten. Sept. 8, 2014,

Cap. 7 Un lindo Fin de Semana, Lunes de Pesadilla

* * *

><p>La cara de Souichi se puso más que pálida. Era demasiado para él. Morinaga miraba como su Souichi dejo caer el celular. Su cuerpo pronto empezó a perder su equilibrio y se cayó al suelo.<p>

"¡TATSUMI!"

Morinaga grito al ver como Souichi cayó al piso. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente. Al parecer no escuchaba como Isogai preguntaba cómo estaba Souichi por el celular. Souichi no parecía moverse ni responder, Morinaga estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer. De repente escucho la pequeña voz de Isogai que venía del celular.

"Ehi Sou-chan", ¿Morinaga?, ¿Que paso?", "¡Que alguien conteste!"

Al poner atención a la voz de Isogai, su enojo sumergió. Por la llamada de Isogai, Souichi se había desmayado. Sería que Isogai le había dado una mala noticia de Tomoe y Kurokawa? Pero entonces porque había mencionado algo de unas fotos. No quería dejar a Souichi desatendido y hablar por el celular. Veía que Souichi respiraba normal, lo único que lo asustaba era si la caída le hubiera afectado de alguna forma. Morinaga decide por fin sostener el celular y contestar.

"¡Isogai! ¿Que le dijiste a Souichi?"

Isogai no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Solo sabía que algo le paso a Souichi y oír a Morinaga llamar a Souichi preocupadamente. El solo le quería hacer que Souichi viniera con él al hotel para pasar algún rato con el _hacerlo agonizar por un rato_ y a ver como estaba con su "compañero" de renta. Aunqué lo chantajeaba con lo que pudiera para en verdad saber de sus verdaderos sentimientos y poder aconsejarlo y hacerlo sufrir ya que Souichi aterrizaba a Kurokawa en todas las oportunidades que tuviera. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba y nadie contestaba solo oía a un Morinaga agitado llamando a Souichi. Tal vez lo de las fotos fue mucho. Mientras tanto seguía con el celular en la oreja mientras que ya estaba cerca del apartamento. Tenía el plan de llevar a Souichi a un bar y luego tal vez ir al hotel y hacer karaoke otra vez o a ver cómo iban a pasar el tiempo. Tenía que admitirlo ya se estaba preocupando por Souichi. De repente oyó una voz familiar que lo había amenazado muchas veces.

"Ah hola Morinaga, ¿Que le paso a Sou-chan?"

"Desgraciado. ¿Que le has dicho a Souichi?"

"Nada malo, solo decía que estaba aquí en Nagoya y quería ver si podía pasar por aquí y tomar algunos tragos. ¿Pero que le pasó a Sou-chan?"

Morinaga estaba que quería matar a Isogai.

"Eres un mentiroso. Souichi no se hubiera desmayado por una cosa tan insignificante como esa. Que le dijiste, si no me dices averiguo en que hotel estas y te hare que me lo confieses o si no te descuartizo vivo."

Isogai se puso pálido al imaginarse que estaba en un cuarto oscuro con poca luz echo pedazos, y Morinaga con una cara ensangrentada y una sonrisa de desquiciado. Tenía que admitir que Morinaga le daba un poco de miedo.

"Morinaga, te juro que no le dije nada malo. ¿Estas seguro que Sou-chan estaba bien y no se sentía mal?"

Isogai tenía que confundir a Morinaga y no ser atacado por él.

"El estaba bien, no tenía nada malo. ¡Isogai, dime que le dijiste!"

"Morinaga estoy a punto de llegar al apartamento, te miro en unos minutos." En eso Isogai colgó.

"¡Maldito!"

"Como si lo voy a dejar entrar." Morinaga veía que Souichi empezó muy lentamente a racionar.

"¿Estas bien Souichi?"

Souichi seguía muy sacado de onda. Se sujeto de Morinaga para poder sujetarse y pararse.

"¿Que me paso?"

"Isogai te llamo y te dijo algo y te desmayaste"

"¿Isogai llamo?"

En eso se oyó que alguien toco en la puerta. Souichi sin pensar fue hacia la puerta y la abrió sin oír a Morinaga que le decía que no la abriera.

"¡Souichi ya estas mejor!"

En ese momento Souichi se acordó de la plática por el celular. Su cara se sonrojo. Por segunda vez Isogai lo tenía en sus garras. Otra vez lo estaba chantajeando. Lo peor era que ahora si tenía evidencias. Maldito Morinaga y sus hormonas alborotadas de perro en celo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?"

"Unos dos, tres minutos" dijo Morinaga.

"Sou-chan, estaba cerca de aquí cuando te llame para poder ir algún bar, y luego a ver a donde podríamos ir a pasar este día."

"Quien dijo que Souichi iba a ir contigo" dijo Morinaga un poco irritado.

"Souichi y yo ya teníamos planes para hoy. Así que vete a tomar tu solo Isogai."

Isogai podía ver como Morinaga no quería dejar ir a Souichi para nada.

"Sou-chan, recuerda que todavía tenemos que hablar de lo que te mencione en la llamada." En eso Isogai se fue. _Con tal, tengo una semana para chantajear a Souichi_. Ya podía imaginar lo que iba hacer con Souichi. Isogai no era malo, solo que le gusta ser que Souichi fuera amable de vez en cuando, aunqué fuera a base de chantajes.

En el apartamento, Morinaga no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Souichi e Isogai. Souichi quería que el mundo se lo comiera. No sabía lo que Isogai podía hacer con esas fotos, a la misma vez no le quería decir a Morinaga por que no sabría si Morinaga le rompería la cara a Isogai, o conociéndolo, seria de que se quisiera quedar con las fotos y decir que se ven hermosos juntos en tal acto de amor. Podía imaginar los ojos de estrellitas iluminadas de Morinaga al ver las fotos. No sabía que reacción tomaría Morinaga. Además, si alguien le iba a romper la cara a Isogai iba hacer él por todas la que le a echo.

Morinaga se acerco a Souichi y lo abrazo. Morinaga quería saber que era lo que Isogai estaba haciéndole a Souichi.

"¿Tatsumi, que es lo que Isogai te dijo?"

_Morinaga no puede saber_.

"Morinaga, olvida lo que paso. Ya no quiero saber nada de Isogai. Acabemos de limpiar, y veremos a donde ir. Ya que mañana te vas."

El corazón de Morinaga estaba contento, pero como quiera no se quedaba satisfecho, pero sabía que no le iba a sacar una palabra.

"Está bien Souichi"

Poco después acabaron y decidieron ir a la tienda ya que no había comida en la casa, pero antes fueron al cine a ver una película que Souichi quería ver por qué el actor que mataban se parecía a Kurokawa. Después regresaron al apartamento para luego ir a un restaurante a cenar. Luego como era común de Souichi, quería ir algún bar a beber algunas copas. Morinaga tenía más ganas de ir a casa y tener a Souichi debajo del. _Con tal, borracho o sobrio como quiera logro mi cometido. _ pensaba Morinaga. Con tal ya le quedaban pocas horas para estar con su tirano favorito. Pos tenía tiempo sin ver a Hiroto aunque le llamaba de vez en cuando, pero dudaba que Souichi quisiera ir al bar gay. En cuando menos lo pensó, Souichi lo avía llevado a un bar cerca del apartamento. Tenía buen ambiente pero prefería estar en casa en la cama y un cuerpo cálido a su lado. Como no le era de sorpresa, Souichi ya estaba medio borracho, y decidió ya regresar a casa. Souichi puso resistencia pero Morinaga fue más fuerte y casi se lo llevo cargando al apartamento. Souichi ya casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente sintió como alguien le empezó a remover la camiseta, le quito la liga del pelo, y sintió como le removían los pantalones. Sentía unos dedos familiares rondaban por su pecho. Se sentía mal, el estomago le daba vueltas, pero muy adentro de el quería seguir sintiendo a Morinaga. Él le traía tranquilidad a su cuerpo últimamente.

"Morinaga deja en paz"

Morinaga no obedeció. Sus manos traviesas seguían saboreando el cuerpo que estaban comiendo lentamente. Poco a poco, Souichi se dejo llevar y fue con los deseos de su cuerpo y alma. En medio de la noche, Souichi se despertó en el cuarto que no era de él. Pero podía sentir como un brazo estaba alrededor de su vientre. Sus estomago le volvio a molestar. Corrió al baño y dejo salir todo. Iba a ir a su cuarto cuando vio a Morinaga dormido y decidió regresar al cuarto de Morinaga.

Al día siguiente, Morinaga estaba totalmente enredado con Souichi. Amaba despertar así. "_Unas horas mas y me tendré que irme otra veces_". En verdad amaba estar en casa, y pasar tiempo con su tirano. No se quería parar de la cama, y quería seguir abrazando a Souichi. Por media hora, estuvo así contemplando a Souichi e imaginando como serian sus vidas cuando dieran el gran paso al convertirse en una verdadera pareja. ¿Seria Souichi cariñoso con él? ¿Se atrevería a decirle a su familia sobre ellos? Varios escenarios pasaban por su mente. Morinaga tenía la mente en otro lado que ni se dio cuenta que Souichi se avía despertado, y lo estaba viendo con curiosidad.

"¿Morinaga?"

La mente de Morinaga se despojo, y una sonrisa apareció en la tranquila cara. Sin pensarlo, Morinaga le dio un beso en la frente, y otro en la nariz. Souichi estaba sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, y esperaba otro beso en sus labios pero nunca llego. Cuando por fin los abrió, Morinaga rápidamente ataco sus labios. Poco a poco los dos empezaron a combatir por dominancia aunqué sin darse cuenta los dos movieron mucho de repente ya no hubo cama y por unos milisegundos estuvieron en el aire, y cayeron al piso.

"Auchhh" Souichi dejo salir ya que él era el que estaba abajo, y sirvió de almohada a Morinaga.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Morinaga algo preocupado.

"Si, solo muévete de encima"

Parecía que Souichi se estaba molestando y Morinaga no quería que sus últimas horas juntas fueran así. Morinaga rápidamente se separo de Souichi, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo, pero no esperaba que Souichi lo sujetara y lo hiciera caer junto a él. Era imposible que Souichi no se riera al ver la cara de Morinaga de susto al caer en la trampa. Morinaga no podía creer lo que había pasado. Souichi seguía riéndose, mientras que Morinaga solo le salía una sonrisa al ver a Souichi reír. En verdad lo amaba, no quería imaginar una vida sin él. Tomo ese momento como un buen presagio para los dos. Eran momentos como esos que hacia todo lo malo se olvidara, y ver lo bueno de la vida. A la misma vez, Souichi era más natural con él y sus sentimientos. Al último no le quedo más que reír junto a Souichi.

Después de unos minutos, los dos se levantaron, y Souichi se fue a la regadera a bañarse aunque Morinaga lo quería acompañar pero Souichi no lo dejo. Al estar en el baño, sintió como tenia reflujo, pero no le salía nada. _Todo este movimiento me ah hecho sentir mal otra vez, tal vez tome un poco más de lo que pensé._ Unos 15 minutos después Souichi salió mientras que Morinaga había preparado algo muy sencillo para el desayuno, Unos huevos estrellados, con pan tostado, unas rebanadas de jamón, y onigiri. Acompañado con jugo de naranja. El desayuno se le hizo muy occidental, pero vio como Morinaga rápidamente fue a su cuarto para garrar ropa e ir a bañarse. _Tal vez quiera acabar rápido para poder pasar más tiempo junto. Aunque el tren sale a las 2 y ya son las 9_. En 8 minutos Morinaga ya se avía bañado y vestido, y se sentó a desayunar. Aunque Souichi ya casi había acabado de comer, hizo largo lo último que tenia para que los dos acabaran juntos.

"¿Morinaga que es lo que tienes hoy planeado?"

"En realidad solo quería pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo, aunque no hiciéramos nada."

"Si claro, lo que tu querías era estar follando hasta que fuera tiempo de ir te". Un pequeño sonido de risa salió de Morinaga.

"En realidad quería ir a Atsuta Horaiken. Como una cita. Aunque lo de follar hasta que me tenga que ir no es mala idea."

"¿Una cita?"

"Si. Aunque hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, creo que nunca hemos ido juntos a Atsuta Horaiken, y mucho menos tener una cita. No tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos una pareja. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y solo tú y yo sabríamos que estamos en una cita." Todo el tiempo que Morinaga hablo mantuvo una voz calmada, y sincera. Hasta Souichi sintió algo de culpa por no darse cuenta de lo que Morinaga quería hacer, aunque solo fuera unas pocas horas. Y era verdad que nunca habían tenido una cita, aunque salían juntos a comer o a tomar, nunca habían dicho que era formalmente una cita. Los ojos de perrito tristes de Morinaga carcomían a Souichi.

"Está bien, vamos a Atsuta Horaiken. Pero apresúrate y trae tu maleta, ya que no quiero regresar solo por ella." Los ojos volvieron a brillar de alegría.

"En verdad Souichi! ¡Gracias!" Morinaga se levanto y fue hacia Souichi para abrasarlo, y besarlo.

"Si no estás listo en 20 minutos no vamos, ya que van hacer las 10 y no vamos a tener tiempo, de por lo menos pasar una hora." En menos de 10 minutos Morinaga ya estaba listo. Afortunadamente alcanzaron el metro que los dejaba más cerca del lugar, y en una hora ya estaban en Atsuta Horaiken.

Al llegar al lugar esperaron que los atendieran ya que tuvieron que esperar unos minutos ya que estaba algo lleno el restaurante. Una muchacha los entendió y los llevo a una mesa. Morinaga había oído que el hitsimabushi era muy bueno en el restaurant así que ordeno eso. Souichi en verdad no sabía que ordenar así que pidió lo mismo que Morinaga. Después de unos 30 minutos por fin llego la anguila con arroz. Era el mejor Hitsimabushi que los dos hubieran comido antes en su vida. La anguila se derretía en la boca. El sabor de las especias era único. Mientras los dos comían, Souichi muy discretamente busco la mano de Morinaga y la sostuvo por unos pocos segundos. Morinaga se sorprendió al sentir ese cálido tacto que Souichi había hecho. Nunca antes le había sostenido la mano en público. No pudo evitar una sonrisa que estaba de oreja a oreja. Podía sentir como sus cachetes se ponía rojos. Aunque Souichi ya no sostenía su mano, el acto solo lo ponía de buen humor. Después de todo, las cosas iban bien. Souichi siguió comiendo para poder ocultar el sonrojo de su cara. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Pero se ponía contento al ver la reacción de Morinaga. Se sentía como un adolecente que apenas le confesaba su amor a la persona que amaba. Los dos cruzaban sus ojos de vez en cuando, cuando de repente Morinaga intento algo muy riesgoso. Empezó a mover su pierna derecha y poco a poco busco el pie de Souichi para poder rozar sus pies. Al momento que esto paso, Souichi casi brinco del susto y le mando una mirada asesina a Morinaga, y le dio una patada. Morinaga solo se masajeo el lugar y rio. Souichi si que era muy especial para mostrar sus sentimientos. Después de la pequeña escena de que nadie se dio cuenta, los dos acabaron de comer y se fueron. La estación estaba cerca y todavía faltaban 2 horas para que Morinaga se fuera. Se dirigieron a un parque que estaba cerca se la estación, para esperar que pasara el tiempo mientras que Souichi fumaba un cigarro, y daban una lenta caminata. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son un par de buenos amigos, pero si alguien les ponía buena atención, se darían cuenta que había algo más que una amistad, al ver como se pasaban miradas, y cuando sus manos se rosaban. Ya faltaba menos de una hora para que el tren se fuera. El boleto ya estaba reservado por cortesía del la farmacéutica, así que intentaban de estar el más tiempo juntos posible. Así que caminaron al la estación lo más lento posible pero que lleguen a tiempo para la hora de partida. Como siempre Morinaga recogió su boleto y esperaron hasta el último momento para que Morinaga abordara el tren. Morinaga con su bolsa de equipaje en mano, abrazo a Souichi con mucho cariño, pero con mucha posesión. Con tanta que estaba dejando a Souichi sin aliento, y ya empezaba a ponerse algo de color morado.

"¡Mo...ri…gana! Ya… no…"

"Pero Souichi, no te veré en varias semanas. Tu sabes que eso me rompe el corazón, y este abrazo es lo que puedo hacer ya que no me dejas darte un beso públicamente." Lo susurro Morinaga. Y en eso su apretón fue liberado. Morinaga le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió al tren, y lo abordo, pero antes de finalmente entrar movió su mano a su bolsa y le mando un beso a Souichi. Souichi se queria morir de la pena al pensar que alguien se dio cuenta de tal demonstración. Morinaga solo sonrió y fue a su asiento.

Después de la partida de Morinaga las cosas regresaban a lo mismo. Regreso al apartamento y se acostó en la sofá, mientras que sentía pesado su cuerpo y el sueño lo atrapo.

"RIN, RIN, RIN" sonaba el celular en la distancia.

"¿Ahhh, donde lo deje?" Un Souichi medio dormido se preguntaba. Después de otro "Rin" lo pudo localizar en la mesa de la sala.

Fue y lo cojeo y contesto.

"¿Quien es?" Con una voz de dormido preguntaba Souichi.

"Souichi, que bueno poder comunicarme contigo. Ahorra si podremos ir a tomar unos tragos."

Otra vez el ojo de Souichi sentía un tic nervioso.

"Que quieres Isogai?" se sentía agitado

"Pues se que tu celoso amante ya regreso a Hamamatsu, así que ya podemos ir a tomar algo juntos." con mucha alegría en su tono de voz.

"Hoy no por favor, tengo que ir temprano a la universidad, y no tengo tantas ganas de tomar"

"Así que Morinaga, te dejo completamente exhausto. ¡Ustedes sí que tienen potencia para eso, verdad!" Era suficiente humillación para Souichi.

"Bueno, no vamos a tomar, pero tenemos que pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Sabes, eres el único con quien puedo pasar un buen rato, departe de Kurokawa. En verdad te miro como un amigo, aunque tenga que chantajearte. Departe estaré en el apartamento en unos tres minutos. Vale más que me abras, o si no le mando las fotos a todos." y se corto la llamada.

En menos de 20 segundos se oyó donde tocaron la puerta. El destino de Souichi ya estaba destinado, ser la mascota de Isogai por la noche. Con "muchas" ganas fue y abrió la puerta. Con unos cigarrillos en la mano y en la otra tenia sopa miso, pero con una mueca. Souichi lo dejo pasar aunque en verdad ya no sentía enojado, pero relajado. Souichi regreso al sofá donde había estado dormido hace un rato, mientras que Isogai preparaba la comida.

"¿Como supiste que Morinaga se había ido?''

"Pues le hable a Kanako, y ella me dijo que Morinaga le hablo sobre tu desmallo. Y que él solo iba a estar el fin de semana. Y así supe que se había ido."

"¿Qué? ¿A qué hora le llamo? ¿No me acuerdo que él le llamara a alguien en toda la noche?"

"Kanako dijo que parecía oír en el fondo el típico ruido de un restaurante"

_"Así que la llamo cuando fui al baño, pero que…"_

"¿Sou-chan, estás enfermo?"

"Que, por supuesto que no. Yo estoy perfectamente bien."

"¿Además porque trajiste comida?

"Creí que era mejor que ir a tomar ya que te habías desmallado. Mejor algo saludable, que algo que hace mal para el cuerpo."

_"Bueno, no es tan malo como pensaba"_. "Uhhh… ¿Isogai, que hay con las fotos?"

"Bueno si me tratas bien y en verdad pasas sinceramente un buen tiempo conmigo no las mandare a los demás. Pero ya sabes que si maltratas o haces algo contra Kurokawa, todos verán las fotos"

Sin tener opción Souichi aceptó lo que le preparaba el destino.

Sou- chan, cómo va la vida con Morinaga?

Souichi, se quedo silencioso. No se podía quejar, solo que fuera que Morinaga parecía perro en celo y siempre quería estar "haciendo eso", departe las cosas iban bien. El silencio de Souichi era muy penetrante así Isogai vino con otra pregunta.

"¿Ya has dicho las tres palabras mágicas, o le has confesado tus sentimientos?"

Souichi, solo lo vio a los ojos y dio una sonrisa de derrota. Se sentía como si estuviera borracho.

Isogai se dio cuenta que Souichi no lo había dicho tales palabras, pero sabía que muy pronto las diría. Se podía dar que Souichi amaba a Morinaga pero ese orgullo era muy fuerte.

"No, no las eh dicho y nunca diré tales palabras. Yo no lo puedo amar. No a un hombre." Se sentía derrotado, al decir tales palabras. Amaba tanto a Morinaga, pero no lo podía admitirlo. Morinaga ni a las demás personas lo podían saber.

_"Maldito Isogai. ¿Que no se aburre de preguntarme las mismas preguntas?"_

"Souichi, solo admítelo y te sentirás mejor. Y serás feliz a su lado."

"No necesito tus consejos. Deja el tema por de paz. Y cuando termines de comer te vas. Me siento demasiado cansado para estar oyéndote decir pendejadas."

"Sou-chan no seas así..."

En eso Souichi se iba a levantar, y sintió otro mareo y casi cae al suelo pero se pudo agarrar del sofá. Isogai inmediatamente fue a ayudarlo. Esta vez Souichi no dijo nada. _"Vale más que no sea algo malo estos mareos."_

"Souichi esto no es normal. ¿Que tienes? Te juro que no lo diré." Isogai ya estaba preocupado por él.

"solo me eh malpasado e…."

Y otra vez el cuerpo de Souichi perdió la fuerza y Isogai no tuvo el tiempo para poderlo alcanzar. Al caer la cabeza de Souichi pego contra la pequeña mesa de centro del la sala.

"SOUICHI!" Isogai vio rápidamente que le salía sangre en la cabeza. Inmediatamente llamo al 119 y pidió una ambulencia. En cinco minutos la ambulancia había llegado y cuando se lo llevaron a H Hospital. Cuando llegaron al hospital Isogai llamo a Kanako y a Morinaga. Primero le llamo a Kanako y le explico lo que paso. También le dijo que la iba a mantener informada y que no se preocupara.

Ahora la llamada difícil. Morinaga.

Morinaga tenía horas de haber llegado y todavía Souichi no le llamaba. Tal vez ya se había dormido y estaba cansado después de todo lo que hicieron en el fin de semana. Todavía podía sentir el calor en su cuerpo. De repente oyó que su celular sonaba pero el número era desconocido.

"¿Hola, quien es?"

"Morinaga soy yo Isogai, y antes que me cuelgues o me grites solo te avisaba que Souichi está en el Hospital M con una contusión en la cabeza."

"¿Que le paso Isogai?"

"Fui a visitarlo para cenar juntos pero se sintió mal y se mareo y luego unos minutos después se desmayo, pero al caer su cabeza pego contra la mesa de la sala y empezó a sangrar. Llame a la ambulancia por que se que algo le pasa pero no lo quiere admitir, es muy orgulloso."

Morinaga se sentía culpable al no darse cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando con su Souichi. Tomo un momento para pensar que iba hacer.

"¿Isogai a que hospital se lo llevaron?

"H Hospital"

"Voy a llamar al hospital para que se lo lleven a S Hospital. Es el hospital que esta con la Farmacéutica S, y ahí lo cubrirán." Morinaga quería regresar a Nagoya, pero sabía que no podía, o solo que pidiera permiso pero eso dependía de lo que Souichi tuviera. Se le había olvidado que Isogai todavía estaba en la otra línea, y tenía que hacer algo que nunca pensó que tendría que hacer en su vida.

"Isogai, gracias por estar con Souichi en ese momento." Lo hizo, le dio las gracias a Isogai. Un enemigo de amor.

Morinaga se sentía pésimo. Como pudo no darse cuenta. Lo ubico que esperaba era que Souichi estuviera bien y no fuera nada malo.

Unos 20 minutos después, le avisaron a Isogai que Souichi iba hacer trasladado al otro hospital, y que también podía ir en la ambulancia. Después de unos 10 minutos llegaron al Hospital S. Después que Isogai respondió a las preguntas pudo regresar a su hotel, pero se sentía mejor saber que Souichi estaba bien. Durante la noche Souichi fue sedado y le tomaron rayos-x, y otros exámenes. A la mañana un desorientado Souichi empezó a levantarse. Lo primero que noto fue que no reconocía el techo, también se oía un "beep" y que estaba en una habitación de hospital. _Y ahorra que me paso_. Se dio cuenta que una enfermera joven estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Sr. Tatsumi que bien que ya haya despertado. Se encuentra en el Hospital S y el señor Morinaga nos pidió de decirle que el ya hablo a la universidad para avisar que está en el hospital S.

"¿Como llegue aquí?"

Ayer en la noche cerca de las 11 pm llego a este hospital cuando fue transferido del Hospital M. Un amigo suyo lo acompañaba cuando llego. Dijo que vendría a verlo cuando saliera de su trabajo, pasando de las 6 pm.

"¿Pero porque me llevaron al hospital?" Souichi estaba muy confundido. Se sentía perdido y no sabía porque seguía en el hospital.

También parecía que la enfermera ya sabía que iba a preguntar muchas cosas. Y continúo la enfermera sus explicaciones.

"Tuvo un desmayo y se golpeo la cabeza en una mesa y le causo que le sangrara. También le tomamos unos exámenes durante la noche y el doctor quiere hablar con Uds. "

Las últimas palabras de la enfermera lo preocuparon. Todavía estaba poco a poco comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Ni se avía dado cuenta que no tenía lentes. Miro a todos lados para ver si podía verlos pero no los veía.

"¿Señorita, me podría pasar mis lentes?"

"Un, Sr. Tatsumi cuando llego no tenia ningunos lentes. Perdone"

_Ahora hospitalizado y siego, que bonito_. Como quiera, ay qué hablar con el doctor.

"¿Señorita cuando puedo hablar con el doctor?"

"En realidad el está afuera esperando que usted despertara, parece ser urgente."

La cara de Souichi se puso pálida. A_lgo muy malo me pasa para que me digan eso_.

"Ahora le llamo"

En eso salió la enfermera y en unos minutos vino el doctor.

Un hombre de 30-35 años, cabellera café, ojos cafés claros. Un hombre alto, varonil pero atractivo.

"Hola Sr. Tatsumi, soy el Dr. Kousaka. Mientras usted estaba dormido le realizamos exámenes y encontramos algo interesante en su vientre. Al parecer tiene un tumor."

Souichi muy apenas podía procesar lo que le habían dicho.

"Perdón Sr. Tatsumi por decir todo de repente pero queremos extirpar ese tumor lo más pronto posible. Parece ser maligno"

_¿Tumor? ¿Maligno?_

La cara de Souichi estaba en blanco. Muy apenas procesaba lo que le decían. El doctor continúo.

"Me gustaría preguntarle unas preguntas."

Souichi solo movió la cabeza en consentimiento.

"¿Sr. Tatsumi desde cuando ha tenido malestares o comenzó sentirse mal?"

"Aproximadamente 2 meses."

"¿No se había sentido nada antes?"

"No que yo recuerde."

"Muy bien. ¿Que malestares sintió?"

"Mucho dolor en el vientre, no me pude levantar por un par de días y eh estado mareado y vomitando que hasta me he desmayado."

"¿Sr. Tatsumi porque no fue al médico antes?"

"Pensé que era porque no comía bien y descansaba lo necesario. Algo parecido me paso cuando tuve que cuidar a mis hermanos pequeños mientras mi madre murió y mi padre no estuvo en casa."

Souichi contesto todo en una voz tan calmada que asustaba. El doctor solo lo miro pensativamente. "_¿Cuantos años tiene ese tumor en su cuerpo?"_

"Sr. Tatsumi quisiera saber si está dispuesto a someterse a una cirugía para poder remover el tumor"

Souichi dirigió sus manos a su vientre. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Si el tumor estaba muy avanzado podría morir y causarles un gran sufrimiento a su familia igual que pasó cuando murió su madre. Pero si no era malo y podía removerse sin problemas quisiera que fuera lo más pronto posible.

"Doctor lo puede sacarlo lo más pronto posible pero si es maligno y ya es muy tarde para salvar mi vida, no lo saque. No podría soportar ver a mi familia sufrir por mí después ce la muerte de mi madre. ¿Lo hará?"

Le tomo unos momentos al doctor entender lo que le habían dicho.

"Muy bien Sr. Tatsumi. Hare lo que usted me pide. Me gustaría poder hacer la cirugía hoy mismo en una hora."

Souichi dio su aprobación. El doctor Kousaka salió del cuarto y en media hora las enfermeras entraron para poderlo preparar. Souichi pidió que nadie supiera sobre su operación hasta que saliera de ella. Souichi estaba asustado al no saber que le pasaría. Llego la hora de la operación y el doctor se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Cerca de las 3 pm Souichi empezó a despertar. En eso que empezó abrir los ojos oyó a una mujer gritar.

"¡Doctor Kousaka ya despertó!"

En pocos segundos el doctor estaba en la habitación. Souichi muy apenas recordaba lo que había pasado.

"¿Sr. Tatsumi recuerda donde esta?"

Todavía estaba abajo de los efectos de la anestesia pero empezó a recordar lo le había pasado.

En voz muy baja Souichi pregunto.

"¿Moriré?"

"¡Sr. Tatsumi usted vivirá!"

Los ojos de Souichi levanto la mirada con una felicidad que hasta lágrimas le salieron.

"Así que lo pudo sacarlo todo. El tumor no era maligno." Su cara estaba empapada.

El doctor todavía no podía venir con las palabras para poderle decir la realidad que iba a enfrentar.

"Me alegro poderle decir que no morirá pero usted no tenía un tumor como pensábamos. Lo que encontramos fue algo más sorprendente y tengo que hacerle unas preguntas antes de decirle lo que descubrimos y comprobar la teoría."

De repente Souichi ya no tenía felicidad pero seriedad.

"¿Sr. Tatsumi cuando fue la última vez que usted tuvo relaciones sexuales?"

Le daba cosa relevar tales cosas pero recordó que cuerpo todavía tenia chupetones visibles.

"Ayer en la mañana."

Eso no le ayudaba mucho pero siguió con las preguntas.

"¿Y antes de ayer?"

"Algunas 3-4 semanas antes"

"¿Con la persona que usted tuvo relaciones fue un hombre?"

La cara de Souichi se puso blanca a roja. No lo quería admitir delante del doctor. Que tenía un hombre como amante. Souichi se quedo callado cual asustaba al doctor. Por fin de unos largos y silenciosos segundos contesto.

"Si." Como un susurro.

"¿Es su pareja estable?"

"Si"

Cada vez que admitía tales cosas se sentía como un niño admitiendo un crimen a un policía.

"¿Cuanto tiempo ah estado con su pareja?"

"Como unos 4 años"

De parte de tener la cara roja de vergüenza de estar confesando sus intimidades, las preguntas ya estaban incomodando a Souichi y sentía que no tenían sentido. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era que tal vez quitaron una bola de semen dura adentro de él. _No me digan que en verdad encontraron eso, que vergüenza. ¿Será eso posible?_

Mientras que Souichi empezó a imaginar lo más absurdo del mundo, volvio a escuchar al doctor y sus infinitas preguntas.

"Cuan…" Souichi interrumpió al doctor.

"¡YA DÍGAME QUE TENGO MALDITASEA!"

Souichi ya no quería ser interrogado, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritarle al doctor.

El Dr. Kousaka no sabía como comunicarle lo que descubrieron.

"La verdad es que no se como decírselo Sr. Tatsumi.

"Pues solo dígalo como es, me esta torturando."

Respiro hondamente el doctor y lo dejo salir rápidamente casi gritando

"!ESTAEMBARASADO!"

"¿….?"…." "¿Que Dijo?"

"Que usted tiene un útero adentro de usted y ese útero tiene creciendo un feto, cual quiere decir que esta embarazado"

El ojo de Souichi estaba teniendo un tic nervioso, mientras que su boca estaba abierta al oír tal mentira.

Rápidamente recupero su comportamiento y sintió ganas de levantarse de su cama para matar al doctor por tal broma.

En eso el doctor saco una foto que su bolsillo rápidamente y ponérsela enfrente la cara de Souichi. La foto era de Souichi con el vientre abierto y mostrando como se veía el útero en algo diferente del de una mujer. Souichi como quiera no sabía lo que era en realidad.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Es el útero que encontramos en usted. Esto no es una broma, si quiere hasta le traemos un ultrasonido para que usted lo pueda comprobar por usted mismo. Créanos que no estamos jugando con usted. Es la verdad. Se lo juro."

El doctor ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

"Enfermera traiga el ultrasonido portátil". El doctor ya había pensado que algo así podía pasar así que tenía el ultrasonido portátil afuera del cuarto.

La enfermera entro con el aparato mientras que el doctor intentaba de acomodar a Souichi mientras estaba en un transe de intentar de comprender lo que estaba pasando con. Mientras que Souichi por fin se acostó en la cama, el doctor saco el bote que tenía el ungüento y se lo aplico a Souichi en el vientre, teniendo cuidado con la cortada de la cirugía. Cuando por fin puso el aparato en el vientre en la pequeña pantalla el doctor pudo encontrar el feto y se lo mostro a Souichi.

Souichi no quería ver. Cerro los ojos, no esto era una pesadilla, el todavía estaba en la sala de operaciones.

El doctor al notar que Souichi no habría los ojos, decidió poner el sonido.

"Pumpum…pumpum".

Al oír el sonido Souichi abrió los ojos y vio la pantalla. Podía apenas distinguir la forma pero podía ver la forma del feto, le recordó cuando su madre estaba contenta al poder ver a Kanako por el ultrasonido. No sabía como racionar. Y luego comenzó a pensar como fue que se metió en esta situación. _MORINAGA_. Si por la culpa de Morinaga el estaba en esta situación. _De seguro me hizo algo el maldito para poderme tener a su lado para siempre. Maldito lo voy a matar._ De repente estaba diciendo lo que pensaba. Mientras que asusto al doctor al sentarse bruscamente mientras el todavía estaba con el ultrasonido en su vientre.

"¿Como pudo pasa esto?"

"¿!Qué me hizo este DESGRACIADO!?"

"¡TETSUHIRO!"

"Enfermera anestésielo"

"¡No!, ¡Déjenme agarrarlo y matarlo!"

"Pero se le abrirá la herida de la cirugía."

"¡No me importa!"

Afortunadamente Souichi no vio a la enfermera que venía con la jeringa de anestesia, y lo inyecto. Rápidamente la anestesia tomo efecto, y poco a poco el doctor acostó a Souichi otra vez a la cama. Parecía que la herida se abrió pero lo que importaba era que el feto estuviera bien.

"Creo que el paciente no acepto la información muy bien." Dijo la enfermera algo agitada y asustada.

"No, no la acepto muy bien que digamos. Quiero que lo vigilen bien y amárenle las manos a la cama, no sabemos como actuara cuando despierte y tal vez quiera matar al feto. Lo bueno es que parase que sabemos quién es el padre. También ay que cuidar de la herida."

* * *

><p>Souichi ya sabe. Podrá matar a Morinaga? Hasta el próximo capitulo<p>

Ps. El doc. No es malo solo que teme por la vida de sus pacientes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventicia** tiene **YAOI **quien dijera relación con **hombre y hombre** y futuro **mpreg**, de parte disfruten

**Discriminador: **Koisuru Boukun no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga

**Resumen: Han pasado casi dos años desde que Souichi acepto que su cuerpo acepta a Morinaga y Morinaga ya trabaja en la Farmacéutica S, pero Morinaga trabaja en un grupo con un proyecto especial. ¿Cómo afectara este proyecto a esta pareja? **

Bueno he regresado, perdón por la muy larga demora. Estuve muy ocupada con la universidad y para decir verdad la mitad de este capítulo lo de vi subirlo al principio del año pero no me satisfacía así que lo continúe. Bueno lean y disfruten.

"es el dialogo"

_Son los pensamientos_

Cap. 8

¿¡Que vamos hacer padres!?

* * *

><p>Toda la mañana Morinaga estuvo tratando de hablar con el presidente de Farmacéutica S para poder pedir permiso para regresar a Nagoya. Desafortunadamente el presidente había estado en juntas casi toda la mañana, pero al acabar de ellas a las 1 pm, la noticia de lo que estaba pasando en Nagoya llegó a sus oídos.<p>

"¡QUE UN HOMBRE ESTÁ EMBARAZADO! ¿Cómo es que este hombres llegó a nuestro hospital?"

"Presidente Kazumi, el Sr. Tatsumi llego ayer al hospital por que él está bajo el seguro de Tetsuhiro Morinaga cual de pura casualidad esta en el proyecto de fertilidad." El presidente Kazumi en eso levanto una ceja.

"¿Morinaga? Me suena." En eso su secretaria llegó a su oficina.

"Perdón Sr. Kazumi pero un empleado llamado Tetsuhiro Morinaga quiere hablar con usted. A estado esperando desde la mañana."

_¿Morinaga? _ Déjelo entrar y gracias Higurashi." en eso salió la secretaría y su compañero le iba a decir algo cuando le hico una seña que no dijera nada. Morinaga entro con la más calma que podía y dio dos reverendas una para cada hombre.

"Sr. Kazumi vengo a pedirle permiso para poder regresar a Nagoya y poder estar junto a mi compañero o pareja. Está en el hospital y no eh podido comunicarme con él o alguien que me pueda explicar lo que le está pasando. Por favor se lo ruego, déjeme ir."

Kazumi podía ver que el muchacho estaba realmente preocupado y no parecía saber lo que pasaba con su ser amado.

"Sr. Morinaga, usted en verdad quiere a su pareja. Lo puedo oír en su voz a sí que puede ir. Tiene dos días para ir. Espero que su pareja este bien. Se puede retirar pero asegúrese que su trabajo no sea puesto en negligencia."

Los ojos de Morinaga estaban en lágrimas y con muchas estrellitas.

"Muchísimas gracias Sr. Presidente Kazumi" volvio a dar varias reverencias en agradecimiento y trato de salir con calma de la oficina pero al momento que salió corrió para agarrar un taxi y ir a la estación de trenes.

"¿Sr. Kazumi no creé que él sepa lo de su compañero o que él sea responsable?"

"Era lo que yo también pensé eso hasta oír lo. Párese no saber lo que le pasa a su compañero así que me gustaría que graben con vídeo cuando la noticia sea comunicada a él. Tengo el sentimiento que cuando vaya a Nagoya él terminará en una habitación del hospital. Creó que esté muchacho hizo algo y no lo sabe. Es raro que pasen estos accidentes de laboratorio."

Morinaga apenas pudo alcanzar el tren que salía a Nagoya a las 2:15. Después de 50 minutos llego al hospital. Fue inmediatamente a la recepción de información para preguntar por Souichi. No esperaba la respuesta que recibió en la recepción.

"El Sr. Tatsumi no puede recibir visitas hasta que el doctor de ese permiso. Lo siento."

Morinaga quería sacarse el pelo de la desesperación.

"Por lo menos dígame donde está."

En eso Isogai entraba lo vio y fue hacía el.

"Morinaga viniste. Yo sé donde esta Sou-chan." Por fin hubo luz en los ojos de Morinaga.

Isogai siguió.

"Sou-chan va a estar bien. Yo se que tú no me crees mucho o no tienes confianza en mí pero yo no le deseo nada malo a tu Souichi."

Morinaga estaba exhausto de todo, y hizo algo que creo nunca hacer. Abrazo a Isogai. Necesitaba ese apoyo.

"Anda vamos a su cuarto Morinaga." "Perdón señores, el Sr. Tatsumi no tiene permiso de tener visitas." dijo la enfermera.

Morinaga ya estaba exhausto y ya no sabía cómo comportarse correctamente. Que no sabía la enfermera lo que había estado pasando con el estás últimas horas. En eso Morinaga volteó hacia la enfermera y por poco casi la sujetaba del cuello.

"Mire señorita ni usted ni él doctor me pararan de ver a Souichi. ¿Isogai dónde está la habitación?"

En eso venía el Dr. Kousaka que venía de la habitación de Souichi. La enfermera estaba más que contenta en verlo.

"Dr. Kousaka, éstos hombres quieren ver al Sr. Tatsumi."

El Dr. Kousaka tenía curiosidad si uno de ellos era el Tetsuhiro, el otro futuro feliz padre. Souichi ya estaba en la habitación que tenia las cámaras secretas. Pero el paciente acababa de ser sedado así que tomaría tiempo en despertar. Al oír que ese era el doctor de Souichi Morinaga inmediatamente pregunto.

"¿Doctor porque Souichi no puede recibir visitas? Dígame que le pasa por favor."

El doctor ya esta intrigado para averiguar este caso tan particular.

"¿Primero que nada, quienes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy el compañero de renta Tetsuhiro Morinaga y el es Taichirou Isogai, íntimo amigo de la familia de Souichi."_ Bingo el futuro padre. _Pensaba el doctor.

"La razón de que Souichi esté aquí es porque usted Sr. Morinaga pidió que fuera trasladado a este hospital y estar bajo su seguro, la cosa es que el Sr. Tatsumi está en un estado muy especial y parece que está relacionado con usted. Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Tatsumi no tomó bien la noticia y tuvo que ser sedado hace unos minutos. Los dejaré visitarlo mientras duerme pero creó que solamente él puede comunicarle la noticia."

Morinaga estaba perplejo al no entender nada de lo que le decían pero estaba feliz de poder ver a Souichi.

Al verlo en la cama no con la cara de tranquilidad que usualmente ponía al dormir pero con una cara de estrés que le hacía preguntarse que fue la noticia que recibió para ponerlo en esa situación. Luego pudo ver que sus muñecas estaban sujetadas a la cama. _Pero qué diablos le dijeron a Souichi para ponerlo así y depare yo también tengo vela en este entierro. U_n escalofrío paso por todo el cuerpo de Morinaga al pensar que cuando Souichi despertara él iba a terminar muerto y no sabía porque le iba a pasar eso. Eso lo hizo preguntar al doctor.

"¿Doctor me podría decir porque dice que él me tiene que dar la noticia y usted no me la quiere dar?"

El doctor sin más que decir le contesto "El Sr. Tatsumi le echo la culpa a usted cuando le dimos la noticia."

Mientras tanto Isogai miraba y oía todo._ Esto es más interesante de lo que pensé._

Regresando con Morinaga.

"¿Es esta enfermedad peligrosa o puede causarle la muerte?"

"Puede que no le cause la muerte pero si puede ser peligrosa al ser el primero en pasar por esto usualmente solo las mujeres pasan por esto."

"¿Mujeres? Creo que Souichi si me va a matar esta vez. Eh bajado más su hombría. Ahora sí que me va matar y lo peor es que ni sé por qué." El doctor podía ver que el muchacho no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con su compañero.

"¿En verdad no me puede decir lo que le pasa?"

"Creo que es una noticia que él le tiene que comunicarle personalmente."

Mire, la anestesia que le dimos fue poca así que tal vez en una media hora despertará o en menos tiempo. En poco tiempo recibirá la noticia, cuando le diga la noticia intenté de recordar que fue o como creé usted que esto pudo suceder. Y por favor intente calmarlo."

Pasó más de media hora y todavía no despertaba. Morinaga estaba exhausto de pensar lo que le sucedía a Souichi. De repente vio como Souichi empezaba a moverse en la cama y en eso llamo al doctor. Isogai seguía como una sombra por que en verdad quería saber que le pasaba a Souichi, mientras no fuera de muerte no había peligro. Y vio como se desarrollaba la escena enfrente de él.

El doctor entro y espero que Souichi se despertara. Souichi comenzó a despertar y vio a Morinaga, Isogai, y al doctor en la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a Morinaga y estaba feliz de verlo.

"Sr. Tatsumi qué bueno que haya despertado otra vez."

"¿Otra vez?"

"Si hace como una hora le di una noticia que so sorprendió mucho, y aquí está el Sr. Morinaga para que el oyera la noticia de usted." En eso la cruel realidad regresó a él.

"Doctor por favor dígame que fue un sueño. Yo no puedo estar en ese estado. ¡Es imposible porque soy un hombre! ¡Dígame que no estoy EMBARAZADO!" Al tener que recordar eso Souichi vio al culpable de todo en frente de él. Morinaga ni sabía lo que había oído. Pensó que había oído mal. Era imposible que un hombre estuviera embarazado y mucho menos Souichi.

"¡TU MALDITO PEDAZO DE ESCORIA TE VAS A MORIR TETSUHIRO MORINAGA… EMBARAZARME PARA TENER SIEMPRE A TU LADO, INFELIZ!" En eso quiso lanzarse contra Morinaga para orcarlo pero sus muñecas estaban sujetadas a la cama. Morinaga se quedo congelado no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Souichi se lanzó hacía él.

En eso Isogai fue hacía Souichi y lo puso contra el respaldo de la cama intentó de retenerlo pero la furia de Souichi era más fuerte. En eso Morinaga se desmayó por todas las emociones que pasaban por su mente más el cansancio que tenia de no haber podido dormir bien en la noche. El doctor ya había llamado a la enfermera para tranquilizar a Souichi pero lo que termino haciendo fue ateniendo a un Morinaga desmayado. Al ver como Morinaga se desmayó, Souichi paro su escándalo y por alguna extraña razón quiso ir hacia él. No lo quería atacar sino ir a protegerlo. Su furia había desaparecido y ahora estaba preocupado por él. Era como si hubiera entendido que Morinaga no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba. Isogai a la misma vez le quito las vendas de las muñecas.

"!Morinaga¡ Despierta por favor." Pero él no despertó.

_Bueno parece que el futuro padre no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con su compañero y no tenia culpa de lo que le pasaba, bueno por lo menos no conscientemente._ Pensaba el Dr. Kousaka.

"Creo que el Sr. Morinaga necesita un poco de descansó. Cuando despierte se le harán preguntas para resolver este enigma."

Souichi solo quería estar con Morinaga aunque apenas unos minutos antes lo quería matar. Algo le hacía querer estar junto a Morinaga y sin pensarlo dijo.

"No se lo lleven. Déjenlo aquí. Pónganlo en la cama conmigo por favor." El doctor e Isogai se quedaron sorprendidos al oír esto de Souichi. Isogai ya no sabía que pensar mientras que el doctor pensaba que podía un efecto del embarazó masculino. El doctor dio su consentimiento y Souichi hizo un espacio para que Morinaga cupiera en la cama con él. La enfermera con ayuda del doctor pusieron a Morinaga junto a Souichi. Souichi en eso empezó a abrazar a Morinaga en forma protectora.

Todo era demasiado extraño para todos. El doctor indico a la enfermera y a Isogai de salir de la habitación.

Mientras tanto unas personas veían el vídeo en vivo como todo estaba pasando.

"¿Señores y señoras que creen?"

Alrededor de las 6 pm, Souichi y Morinaga estaban profundamente dormidos cuando Morinaga empezó a reaccionar. Todavía había era de día y estaba siendo abrazado por Souichi. Nada le parecía extraño hasta que oyó las máquinas y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.

Esta en Nagoya en un hospital y recibió la noticia que su amante barón, Souichi Tatsumi estaba embarazado y él parecía ser el padre. Pero era imposible además Souichi lo quería matar así que porque estaba durmiendo con él.

Poco a poco se fue apartando de él para poder salir de la cama cuando vio a Isogai en una silla en el cuarto. Antes de que Morinaga hablara Isogai se adelanto.

"Morinaga no se qué le hiciste a Souichi para embarazó pero vale más que tomes la responsabilidad"

_Es verdad. ¿En verdad estaba Souichi embarazo de él? Tenía que ser una broma de Isogai, porque él era malo._

"Te digo la verdad. El doctor me ha contado y me va mostrando pruebas ya que yo estuve con él cuando pasó todo y querían ver si podría dar más información para poder ver que otros síntomas se pueden dar al embarazo masculino."

"Es que es imposible. Yo no siquiera eh pensado en tener hijos y mucho menos con Souichi. Máximo lo que imaginaba y no quería que pasara era un día viniera una mujer un día con un hijo de Souichi a la puerta para decir que quería casarse con él o que era una mujer social y decir que la madre había fallecido y que él era el padre y ahora lo tenía que cuidarlo. En realidad la última idea no sonaba mal. Pero lo juro que yo no hice nada para poner a Souichi en este estado. Yo me había resignado a no tener hijos por ser homosexual." Morinaga ya estaba en lagrimas y en eso sintió unos dedos en su mano. Souichi lo había escuchado todo el tiempo aunque todavía sentía algo de rencor contra él porque como quiera tenía la culpa de alguna forma. Pero podía ver cómo Morinaga en verdad no lo había echo a propósito. Como quiera tenía que sacar ese poco rencor que tenia de alguna forma, pero decidió esperar un poco más al ver como Morinaga estaba llorando_. Morinaga se había resignado a no tener hijos. Aunque yo no, tal vez no ahora pero tal vez después. Yo si quería hijos míos, si encontraba una buena mujer. _Sujeto la mano de Morinaga con fuerza pero no la suficiente para lastimarlo.

"Estúpido Tetsuhiro, ya ves lo que nos paso por tus homo cosas. Tu siempre querías estar haciendo 'eso' y ya ves tengo que pagar por tus urgías sexuales."

"Pero yo.."

"Ya se Morinaga que no lo hiciste adrede, pero como quiera estamos en este lío. ¡Y tu Isogai no vas a decir nada a nadie!"

"Claro Sou-chan, pico de cera. No diré nada. Ne, Sou-chan deberían de averiguar cómo paso esto para que Tomoe y Kurokawa también tengan hijos. ¿Ne Sou-chan? Y Por fin seré tío." En eso Souichi se enojo al recordar que su hermanito está casado con Kurokawa. Por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y el Dr. Kousaka entro.

"Puedo ver que las cosas se han calmado cual es muy bueno para él bebé."_ "Bebé" _ la palabra les retumbaba a los dos "felices" futuros padres. "Se que es algo incomodo para los dos pero tengo que hacer preguntas y luego el Sr. Morinaga será interrogado para poder averiguar como pudo pasar eso. También me gustaría que el Sr. Isogai se quedara también para ver si nos puede dar información que nos pueda ayudar y entender más los síntomas del embarazó masculino que tal vez no demos por cuenta."

Morinaga quería protestar por que Isogai estaba con ellos pero se dio por vencido.

Las preguntas fueron desde cuando estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales y quien era el dominante y el pasivo. La mayoría de las preguntas las contesto Morinaga mientras Souichi se puso rojo de vergüenza. Isogai solo intentaba de no poner mucha atención ya que eran cosas que no le incumbe saber. Cada quien son sus asuntos sexuales. Al preguntarle sobre cuando comenzaron los malestares Souichi dijo todo hasta lo que Morinaga no sabía. Morinaga se sentía pésimo al no poder darse cuenta de lo que Souichi había callado. Los desmayos, días que se sentía tan mal, a las veces que vomitaba. Pero Souichi nunca decía nada.

"¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?"

"Porque sabía que me ibas arrastrar a un doctor o te ibas a preocupar de más y no irías a trabajar. Por eso no te mencioné nada."

"Pero Souichi que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido algo peor. Un tumor o alguna enfermedad, o un nuevo virus."

"Pero no lo era, es 'esto' un parásito, feto, bebé o como lo queramos llamar."

El Dr. Kousaka vino con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Vayamos al cuarto donde está el ultrasonido para poder ver este milagro."

"Yo ya lo vi Doctor"

"Pero su compañero no Sr. Tatsumi"

"¿Sr. Morinaga quisiera ver a su hijo/a?"

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Ver a su hijo/a por primera vez. Nunca pensó que fuera posible.

"Si" dijo en una baja voz. Por alguna razón no podía encontrar felicidad al oír que iba hacer padre.

"Entonces vayamos al piso de arriba y Sr. Tatsumi no se levante no queremos que su herida se abra. Fue milagro que no se abriera hace rato."

En eso Isogai sintió que ya era hora de que se retirará.

"Muchachos creo ya me voy y te vengo a visitarte mañana Sou-chan. Le toman muchas fotos a mi futuro sobrino/a."

Souichi y Morinaga le mandaron una mirada asesina a Isogai.

"Muchachos no sean así, como sea, buena suerte con el bebé. Y creo que ya no iremos a tomar Sou-chan por lo menos en 9-10 meses. "

Y en eso salió de la habitación.

Después de unos 10 minutos estaban en la habitación del ultrasonido y Souichi era otra vez preparando para volver a ver al feto.

"Sr. Morinaga y Tatsumi les presento a su bebé. Lo quería volver a ver para poder ver si averiguamos cuantas semanas o cuantos meses tiene."

A como miraban la pantalla el doctor puso el sonido para poder hacer que los dos hombres pudieran hacerse la idea que iban a tener un hijo. A Morinaga le quería salir una lágrima mientras que Souichi miraba el ultrasonido. Ahora podía ver más al intruso que estaba en su cuerpo pero se le hizo ver algo raro en la pantalla.

"Dr. Kousaka que es eso. Mueva el aparato más al otro lado."

El doctor hizo lo que Souichi le pidió, _Tal vez una malformación. Eso sería lo peor_. Tendrían que detener el embarazo y era algo que no querían hacer.

Al mover el aparato, se miraba otra figura.

"¡No puede ser, son dos!"

"¡QUE!" los dos dijeron en urnición.

"Son dos fetos pero parece ser que el otro es más pequeño. Unas semanas de diferencia. Párese que el mayor tiene 2 meses o un poco más mientras el menor 1-2 meses" dijo Kousaka .

La única palabra que los dos tenían en la mente era "dos".

Esto ya era una pesadilla.

Souichi Tatsumi estaba a punto de querer matar otra vez a Morinaga.

"Sr. Tatsumi, le tengo que preguntar. ¿Quiere continuar este embarazo? Si fuera solo uno, creemos que no habría muchos problemas y párese que su cuerpo se adapta para ello. Pero ahora va ser mucho más complicado no por ser gemelos pero porque no se están desarrollándose a la misma vez. Puede ser muy riesgoso para usted y las vidas que lleva adentro. Le daré unos días para pensarlo con su compañero."

El doctor en verdad se sentía pésimo al darle esa opción. Era duro decidir si literalmente mataba a tus hijos. Lo peor es que era un milagro lo que estaba pasando.

Souichi no sabía reaccionar, era salvar su vida o matar la de sus hijos. Tal vez si no los hubiera visto ni escuchado sus latidos hubiera dicho que no quería continuar, pero ya no podía terminar sus vidas. No solo era su decisión pero Tetsuhiro también tenía voz en la vida de sus hijos.

Morinaga sentía un hueco en el corazón en pensar que ya no tendría que ser padre. En cierta forma se había echo la idea de tener una familia con Souichi. Aunque tal vez el tirano no quisiera esa situación ya que él seria "la madre" y como dirían que ellos dos eran los padres biológicos de sus hijos. Había tan tas cosas que resolver.

Mientras tanto, el latir de los bebes estaban sincronizados y la pantalla seguía prendida. Era doloroso para Souichi pensar en tal decisión.

"Quiero regresar al cuarto." lo dijo en tal monotonía que Morinaga sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo. Pocos minutos después estaban en el cuarto a solas. Souichi no quería seguir pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo era una pesadilla que no quería terminar. Mientras tanto sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Souichi, Morinaga había pensado lo que iba a decirle a Souichi.

"Souichi... te juro que yo nunca quise que esto nos pasara y mucho menos a ti." Souichi mantenía la mirada pérdida. "Yo respetaré tu decisión si quieres terminar el embarazo." En eso, Morinaga comenzó a sujetar la mano de Souichi y darle un pequeño aprieto para ver si Souichi volteaba a verlo. Souichi no volteó. Apenas iba a responder cuando Morinaga lo corto y siguió hablando. "Souichi Tatsumi, Yo Tetsuhiro Morinaga, te juro que si decides continuar con el embarazo... Yo tomaré la responsabilidad. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo sin importar lo que pase. Estaré para ti y los bebes. Los amaré para siempre. Nunca pensé en tener una familia como está contigo. Sé que no están en nuestros planes y mucho menos que tú fueras el que tuvieras que cargarlos. ¡Yo los hubiera cargado si me hubieran dado la oportunidad! ¿Así que Souichi Tatsumi, quieres tener a nuestros hijos a esta vida que no será la más normal pero veremos cómo hacerla lo más normal posible? Sin importar tu decisión yo te apoyare, porque te Amo Souichi y siempre lo haré."

Salían lágrimas de los ojos de los dos futuros padres. Souichi empezó apretar la mano de Morinaga. Sus palabras lo habían hecho tomar su decisión.

"Tetsuhiro... Juro que a la próxima tú los vas a tener. Yo los cargaré esta vez, pero si te atreves a embarazarme otra vez, te castro personalmente."

Las lágrimas de los dos salían sin poder parar. Morinaga abrazo a Souichi fuertemente.

"Idiota me vas...hogar"

"Es que estoy muy feliz." Souichi comenzó acariciar la cabellera de Morinaga mientras que él empezó a liberar a Souichi.

"Morinaga, ve a llamar al doctor para darle la noticia."

"Pero Souic..."

"Maldita sea Morinaga has lo que te digo." y en eso un fuerte dolor paso por la nuca de Morinaga.

"¿Pero por qué me pegas Souichi?"

"Te dije que fueras por el doctor pero tú no vas."

_Souichi es muy malo pero no lo puedo parar de amar_

Con cara de derrota Morinaga se alejo de Souichi y se dirijo a la puerta. Al ver a Morinaga salir Souichi dirijo su mano a su vientre, por primera vez podía notar un pequeño bulto. _Bebes, en que me eh metido. Como diablos le voy hacer. Y tenía que ser yo._

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Morinaga y el doctor habían entrado.

"Sr. Tatsumi me dice su compañero que ah tomado una decisión."

"Dr. Kousaka solo quiero que nadie se entere sobre esto. Hablé con la compañía o como sea. Por favor. Si me pueden jurar esto seguiré con el embarazo. Si no parare esto porque yo nunca di mi permiso para que esto me sucediera."

"Está bien Sr. Tatsumi, veré que puedo hacer" El Dr. Kousaka estaba muy feliz.

"Y tu Morinaga, vas al apartamento y me consigues mi otro par de lentes. Estoy fastidiado de no poder ver."

"Sr. Tatsumi y Sr. Morinaga mañana hablaremos. Les deseo buenas noches." con eso él salió del cuarto.

"Y tú qué esperas. Ve por mis lentes."

Morinaga estaba perplejo y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar a las frías palabras de Souichi.

"Está bien Souichi." se dirigía a la puerta cuando oyó.

"Morinaga si te atreves a morirte antes que yo dé a luz, juro que te revivo y te mato personalmente. Me juraste que tomarías la responsabilidad y vale más que no me dejes solo. No quiero que mueras. Cuídate por favor."

_¿Y ahora que le pasa? Esto no es normal. ¿Como que voy a morir? ¿Pero en qué diablos piensas?_

"No voy a morir Souichi. No vuelvas a decir eso." Souichi estaba en lágrimas. "Regreso en unas dos horas máximas. Voy por tus lentes y un cambio de ropa para cuando salgas del hospital. Cálmate por favor. Te amo Souichi y solo una bomba atómica me mataría."

Souichi comenzó parar de llorar. Morinaga se acerco a Souichi para poder darle un beso. Después salió del la habitación.

Después de una hora Souichi quedo dormido. Había sido un día muy largo, exhausto, y lleno de sorpresas. Morinaga llego una hora después de que se había dormido Souichi.

Al día siguiente, Souichi estaba más tranquilo y el Dr. Kousaka había podido llegar con un acuerdo con la empresa sobre la condición de Souichi. El nombre de él nunca sería mencionado públicamente (sería sujeto Y ) y solo verían el progreso. Si todo salía bien, se harían pruebas en sujetos que si estuvieran de acuerdo con las pruebas. Por supuesto que se encargarían de todo y hasta estaban viendo como harían para que la vida personal de Souichi no fuera tan afectada de por el embarazo y que enfermedad podrían usar para ocultar el embarazo. Souichi pensó todo y decidió aceptar las condiciones. Solo sus parientes podrían saber la verdad. Souichi empezó a quejar que tenía más de un día sin fumar y que en verdad lo necesitaba. Por su desgracia no lo dejaron fumar y veían si podían ponerle parches. Le dieron los parches con la cantidad más pequeña de nicotina y también un cigarro electrónico. Que ayudo algo. El día continúo e Isogai llego al hospital por la tarde.

"¿Sou-chan como sigues y el bebé?" Venía con un globo que decía 'Feliz Futuro Padre'. Souichi quiso lanzarse lo que tuviera a la mano pero no tenía nada. Souichi no tenía intención de respóndele pero en eso el Dr. Kousaka entró con las fotos del ultrasonido.

"Sr. Tatsumi le traigo las fotos del ultrasonido de sus gemelos. Se ven en buena salud. "

"¡JEMELOS!"

"Si gemelos. Ahora cállate y cierra la boca sino se te meterán las moscas."

Y el Doc. Kousaka salió de la habitación.

Isogai estaba sin palabras y en eso entro Morinaga con un café que Souichi le había pedido.

"¡Y qué haces tú aquí Isogai!"

"Yo estoy visitando a mi amigo del alma. ¿Verdad Sou-chan?"

"Souichi no es 'Sou-chan' y yo soy su amigo del alma."

"A que no. Tú ya no eres su amigo, porque ahora eres su compañero. Así que yo soy su amigo, y tu el compañero."

"MENTIRAS YO SIEMPRE SERÉ LAS DOS COSAS."

Entre dime y diretes Souichi fumaba el cigarro electrónico.

"Se callan los dos, o le digo al hospital que no los vuelva a dejar entrar."

Los dos hombres se callaron pero Morinaga hablo.

"Él fue el que comenzó." Isogai estaba a punto de hablar. Cuando fue interpretado.

"Morinaga te dije que te callarás"

Isogai le sacó la lengua en señal de victoria. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio hasta que Isogai pregunto.

"¿Para cuándo te dan de alta?"

"Tal vez mañana. No sé."

"¿Y ya saben cómo le harán con esta situación?" Ninguno supo que responder. "Isogai ya no hagas preguntas." Dijo Souichi algo cansado. No tenía idea de lo que iba hacer cuando nacieran los bebes. El apartamento no era lo suficientemente grande para todos. Tal vez él y Morinaga se quedarían en una habitación y la otra seria de Los bebes pero estarían muy amontonados. Y como le haría él para trabajar porque no iba a convertirse en "ama de casa" ni loco iba hacer eso. Si alguien los iba a quedar era Morinaga. Él los iba a tener por varios meses adentro de él, Morinaga se iba a convertir en "ama de casa". Una pequeña mueca aparecía en su cara al imaginar a Morinaga de "ama de casa" con un delantal y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

Todavía tenía que averiguar cómo le iba hacer para poder trabajar y cuándo comenzará de profesor. Y por cuánto tiempo podría seguir trabajando y estudiando.

La noche llegó y Souichi ya quería irse del hospital. Pasaron dos días más para cuándo Souichi fue dado de alta. Morinaga tenía un día más para pasar con su tirano, y luego Isogai todavía le faltaban unos 3 días más para irse de Nagoya. Souichi no quería hablarle a Morinaga. Morinaga sabía que Souichi estaba de mal humor así que lo dejo ser, prefería que fuera así que se fuera mañana regañado por Souichi. Además, el doctor le había dicho esto era común entre mujeres embarazadas, y que tal vez Souichi también pase por cosas similares. El embarazo parecía ir bien aunque era algo extraño como avanzaba. Parecía ir más rápido que el de una mujer. Cuando Morinaga regresara a Hamamatsu, iba ser interrogado de cómo era posible que su amante había sido afectado ya que con más estudios pudieron encontrar recibos del la flor en los análisis de Souichi. Eran muy pequeñas cantidades pero era obvio que fue lo que causó el embarazo. Morinaga no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Al día siguiente Souichi estaba que quería regresar al laboratorio. Por toda la noche no habían hablado para nada así que Morinaga no sabía si Souichi lo iba acompañar. El tren se iba a las 12 pm, y Souichi se fue antes que nada sin decir adiós y más temprano de lo normal. Eso significaba que iba a ir solo a la estación. Morinaga quería llorar por sentirse rechazado pero no quería pelear ya que no sabían qué efecto podría hacer al bebé. Morinaga se fue del apartamento a las 11 y se dirigió l la estación de tren. Tenía los ojos rojos en dónde había estado aguantando las ganas de llorar al sentirse solo y no tener a Souichi para decirle adiós como de costumbre_. Porque Souichi eres así de malo conmigo. Te dije que no planeé nada de esto. ¿Porque tienes que ser así de cruel con migo? Te amo tanto... _ Las lágrimas no aguantaron más. Y se empezó a secar las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Morinaga sólo quería que Souichi estuviera feliz aunque lo del embarazo no fue planeado. Faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren se fuera, y comenzó a ir hacia el tren cuando de repente sintió una cálida mano sujetar su mano para detenerlo. Al voltear vio a la persona que más amaba.

"¿Souichi?"

"A donde crees que vas sin despedirte de mí, maldito infeliz." Un muy alborotado Souichi preguntaba. Morinaga sólo se lanzó hacia él y llorar en su hombro.

"Souichi viniste. Me alegra tanto. Pensé que me odiabas y no me querías ver. Te fuiste y no me dijiste nada." Souichi solo lo abrazaba fuertemente.

"Ya para de llorar gran pedazo de imbécil, me fui temprano porque tenía cosas pendientes en la universidad. Le tuve que decir al profesor Fukushima que no iba a poder trabajar de profesor. Que voy a tener que tomar un tiempo porque estoy 'enfermo' de una extraña enfermedad y que cuando venga el tiempo de ausentarme, tendré la forma preparadas y sabrá sobre mi enfermedad y porque me tengo que ausentar por un tiempo. Como todavía no me informan que enfermedad van usar. Como quiera también tuve que averiguar cuantos meses podría tomar libres y seguir con los experimentos. Me dio cosa al tenerle que mentir al profesor Fukushima. El profesor se preocupó por mi salud..." unas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro.

_Se ve tan exhausto, y como quiera vino a despedirse de mí. Lo amo demasiado._

"Tetsuhiro no te vayas."

"Souichi..." lo quería besar intensamente. "Me tengo que ir por obligación sino me quedaría por ti... No por los tres. Me quedaría por los tres, para cuidarlos"

De repente sintió como Souichi se distanció de él.

"Sabes que, vete no te quiero ver. Ya vete de una vez sino se te irá el tren." Y en eso Souichi se retiró de Morinaga.

_Otra vez no, Souichi bipolar es peor que Souichi sádico, prefiero los golpes que sus palabras frías. Ah no está vez no te me escapas_. Morinaga consigue alcanzar el brazo de Souichi y lo empuja hacía él.

Souichi no estaba de buen humor. "¡Suéltame infeliz!" Morinaga hace lo que Souichi menos esperaba. Lo besa apasionadamente en frente de todos. A la misma vez baja una mano hacía el vientre de Souichi para sentir el muy pequeño bulto. Sus hijos. Souichi paró de pelear y no pudo moverse. Morinaga acabo con el beso y corrió hacia el tren. Le ventó un beso al aíre y se metió al tren. Souichi quedo perplejo y puso su mano en su vientre donde la calidez de Morinaga seguía. Sentía ese calor en sus mejillas. Unas lágrimas le siguieron. Y sólo algo pasaba por su mente _malditas hormonas. _Casi nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y ahí Souichi se quedo viendo el tren hasta que salió. Después regreso a la universidad para continuar con la última clase que tenía, para luego regresar al apartamento. ¿Pero en verdad, como le iba hacer? Fue a su cuarto y se acostó para conciliar el sueño. Pasaron varias horas hasta cuando despertó.

Mientras tanto, Morinaga estaba siendo interrogado. Poco a poco fueron adivinando como fue que todo pasó. Morinaga recordó que se avía comido la flor y sobre el dulce aroma. Si se metió en problemas por no haber reportado el incidente pero era la clave de todo. Ahora sabían que así fue y podían continuar los experimentos, podían embarazar a un hombre, pero como era que actuaba. También como era que si se podía usar en mujeres infértiles o no. Primero que nada, todo seguirá el plan con sujeto Y, y verían si el gobierno Japonés acepta que los hombres tengan hijos, aunque como está la situación de nacimientos en Japón había esperanza qué fuera posible. Ya que en Japón, los nacimientos han decaído mucho los últimos años.

Los días pasaron e Isogai se tuvo que ir aunque le llamaba de vez en cuando, Morinaga constantemente habla con Souichi para saber cómo estaban los tres. Souichi ahora comía todos los días las tres veces al día. Souichi tenía problemas al querer fumar ya que los parches no le quitaban las ganas de fumar. Y también quería tomar alcohol, cual Isogai se hizo cargo que no tomara ni una gota cuando estuvo con él. A la misma vez tenía que escribir todo lo que sentía emocional y físicamente en un cuaderno. Odiaba ser un conejillo de indias. Souichi estaba sorprendido que en como unas 2 semanas su vientre crecía. También Morinaga regresaba en una semana y en verdad que lo extrañaba. Su cuerpo lo quería a su lado. Afortunadamente, los mareos casi ya no le daban( Ya que ahora comía), pero las visitas al príncipe de porcelana no terminaban.

En la universidad casi nadie notó lo que le pasaba, solamente Yukito notó que había cambiado un poco. También se dio cuenta que Souichi constantemente se acariciaba el vientre. Tenía una cara muy tierna al hacer tal acto _Como si fuera una madre embarazada, pero en qué diablos pienso. Es imposible que Sempai esté embarazado_. Pensaba el dulce ayudante.

La semana paso volando, Morinaga regresaba el viernes al mediodía, no tenía ánimo de ir a la universidad así que avisó. Ya eran las 10:30 a.m cuando Souichi se dirigió a la estación de trenes. Llegó 20 minutos antes. Sentía nervios, y no quería esperar más para estar junto a Morinaga. Su vientre había crecido un poco más, pronto tendría que usar camisas mucho más sueltas para poder disimular lo que pasaba. Tal vez hasta tendría que salir de la universidad antes de lo planeado. Tenía en muchas cosas que pensar. Ni siquiera sabía cómo le iba a dar la noticia a su familia. Afortunadamente Isogai no habían dicho nada a nadie, en verdad que le tenía que agradecer. Y como iban a vivir. Con tantas cosas en la mente ni se había percatado que el tren había llegado. A cómo empezó a ver personas se levanto para esperar que Morinaga lo encontrará. Aunque todavía no lo quería admitir, en verdad que lo extrañaba y lo quería tanto que ya quería ser abrazado por él y mucho más.

En unos pocos minutos un peli color azabache lo abrazó por detrás, y un muy asustado peli castaño claro le respondió con un una frase algo familiar. "GRAN PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL, ME ASUSTAS."

"Perdón Souichi, no quise hacer eso lo lamento."

"Está bien ya vámonos de aquí, odió que las personas se nos queden viendo."

"Claro Souichi como quieras."

Muy tímidamente, Souichi quería sujetar la mano de su compañero, mientras movía su mano y sus dedos se rosaban que en cierta forma los dedos se sujetaban del uno al otro. Solamente los dedos. Morinaga estaba feliz de ver como Souichi poco a poco le mostraba afectó y mucho más en público; no quería empujar su suerte.

Al salir de la estación, se dirigieron al apartamento en un taxi, al ver que Souichi no se miraba muy bien. Souichi tenía planes al llegar al apartamento. Al instante que los dos enteraron, Souichi se lanzó hacia Morinaga. Souichi había estado teniendo las hormonas locas y las de la lujuria se habían estado acumulando.

Souichi necesitaba sentir el calor de Tetsuhiro.

"Tetsu... Te extrañe..." decía Souichi a como despernadamente le empezaba a quitar la camiseta y no lo dejaba de besar. Tetsuhiro no esperó más que complacer a su tirano. Lo levanto mientras que Souichi lo seguía besando y sus piernas se sujetaban en sus caderas.

"¿Tú cuarto o el mío?"

"No importa."

Esto era totalmente nuevo para Tetsuhiro, un Souichi tan sexualmente frustrado. Como quiera iba a satisfacer a su tirano. Al ver que el cuarto que estaba abierto era el de Souichi entró a ese. Lo quería aventar a la cama pero lo puso lentamente sobre la cama, y se subió sobre él. Empezó a besarlo en los labios y pronto sus lenguas empezaron a jugar. Las manos de Souichi se iban a la cabellera del peli negro mientras que el otro comenzaba a desnudar al peli castaño. La camisa voló por el techo mientras que los pantalones con todo bóxer cayeron al pisó. Movió su boca al cuello de su víctima y Souichi solo dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de placer. Sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de cada uno. Tetsuhiro siguió yendo al sur y empezó a quitarse sus pantalones. Llegó en donde siempre había sido un vientre plano ahora era algo redondo. Una gran sonrisa apareció en él, y le dio un beso. Sentía gran alegría. Unos segundos después, sus labios estaban en el miembro de Souichi. Casi al instante se quiso venir en la cálida boca de Tetsuhiro. No aguantó más cuando Tetsuhiro empezó a lamer su miembro arriba y abajo y la chupaba. Toda la esencia de Souichi fue tomada, y Tetsuhiro dirigió sus dedos a la entrada de Souichi.

"Ten el lubricante" la pequeña voz de Souichi que llamaba a Tetsuhiro para entregarle un tubo de lubricante.

"Así que lo tenías preparado, púes te voy a llevar al paraíso." Souichi solo dejaba salir gemidos que era música para Tetsuhiro. Con habilidad Tetsuhiro prepara a Souichi, y pronto lo penetra profundamente. Souichi deja salir un pequeño sonido de dolor al haber pasado un tiempo sin hacer lo. Tetsuhiro no pierde el tiempo al atacar la deliciosa boca de Souichi, y mientras una mano levanta la pierna de Souichi para penétralo más profundo, mientras la otra mano acaricia el costado de su amante. Al momento que abandona la boca ataca el cuello vulnerable mientras que Souichi constantemente gemía y comandaba.

"Tetsu más... Fuer... Si ahiiií..." mientras que sus manos se paseaban por la espalda de Tetsuhiro dejando marcas rojas.

"Si Souichi te quiero oír...dilo otra vez. Te amo Souichi." repetía Tetsuhiro mientras que el otro era embestido y temblando de placer al sentir su joya ser rosada una y otra vez.

El dolor se convertía en placer, y él cuarto se llenaba de los suspiros de ambos. Varios minutos después Souichi volvió a venirse y a la misma vez hizo que Tetsuhiro se viniera al sentir como Souichi lo sujetaba. Un rayó de sol iluminaba al manta de sudor que ambos compartían en sus cuerpos. Los jadeos de los dos al intentar de recuperar sus alientos mientras que Souichi colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Tetsuhiro, sin importarle que se ensuciaran de semen.

"Te extrañe tanto" ¿_Pero qué diablos digo? Maldito Tetsu me estás convirtiendo en alguien que no soy_

"Yo también. Extrañaba ver tu cara cuando es tomada por placer y como me pides más."

"Cállate imbécil, que no digas esas cosas" un muy avergonzado y rojo tirano refunfuñaba. _Otra vez regresó a la normalidad. Bueno esta vez no me pego._

"¿Souichi?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo tocarlos?"

Sin contestación Souichi solo agarró la primera mano que encontró de Tetsuhiro y la puso en su vientre. En pocos instantes después Souichi había caído dormido.

"Los amó tanto saben. ¿Soui...?" Souichi estaba profundamente dormido y Tetsuhiro lo miraba con admiración. Poco después también cayó rendido de sueño.

Una hora después Souichi se levanto y despertó a Morinaga porque quería bañarse inmediatamente. El otro lo quiso acompañar pero fue regañado con un coscorrón. Mientras el tirano se bañaba el otro cambiaba las sábanas de la cama. El tiempo pasó y ya era hora de cenar. Ya que Souichi había estado comiendo bien había comida en el refrigerador y Morinaga empezó a cocinar una sopa de miso.

En medio de la cena Morinaga, preguntó algo que ninguno de los dos habían discutido.

"¿Souichi, te quiero preguntar algo que no hemos hablado?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Cómo le vamos a decirles a tú familia?"

La pregunta agarró a Souichi de sorpresa. Se quedo callado un unos segundos. _¿Pero cómo diablos le voy a decir a mi familia?_

* * *

><p>Bueno gracias por seguir con migo. Me motivan sus reviews, y me pregunto donde fue que supiste de este Fic (SonyD). También odie que tuviera que quitarle el trabajo a Souichi pero luego se lo regreso (no lo quería sufrir tanto). Bueno hasta la próxima. Espero que el otro capítulo para últimos de Mayo o por esos meses. También tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo quieren que Souichi le diga a su familia? Tal vez Reiko aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Otros de los traumas de Souichi. Y también otra pregunta ¿Les gusto el lemon?<p> 


End file.
